The Life and Times of The Potter Twins
by ThatNerdGirl3232
Summary: The night James and Lily Potter died left behind two orphans not just one. A boy and a girl who were both forced to grow up with the Dursley's. Join the Potter twins on their journey through Hogwarts and beyond. T just in case, eventual Harry/Ginny and Hermione/Fred. goes through years 1-7.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Beginning:

Albus Dumbledore made his way down the long street to No. 4 Privet Drive. As he walked his deluminator slowly took the lights from the street lamps. The night had been long with unfortunate results and he sighed as he walked to the house. Popping a lemon drop in his mouth he contemplated what the future would hold. Looking down when he heard a distinct meow he looked down upon a tabby cat. The cat was grey with black markings the ones around its eyes looking suspiciously like spectacles. "I should've known I'd see you here professor McGonagall." The wizard said smiling down at the cat fondly chuckling as it began to change into a woman.

"Are the rumors true Albus?" She asked her eyes shining with worry. Lily Evans and James Potter had been two of her former students. The idea that they could be dead and that their twins, who were barely a year old, were able to defeat the dark lord seemed preposterous.

"I'm afraid Minerva that the rumors are true both the good and the bad." Dumbledore said softly looking down. James and Lily Potter were two of his best fighter in The Order.

"And the children Albus?"

"Hagrid is bringing them."

"Do you think it wise? To leave Hagrid in charge of something so important?" Minerva asked frowning her eyes shining with worry for the two now orphaned children. This war had caused many orphans, and the complete end of some families. It was devastating, but the loss of the Potter's hit her harder than most. Perhaps it was because of the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom leaving their only son in the care of his grandmother just a week before. Whatever the reason Minerva was tired of the death and destruction, and having to leave the orphans with guardians who weren't fit to polish her shoes.

"I trust Hagrid with my life Minerva, I know he can take care of the Potter twins." Dumbledore looked over at the witch with a kind smile on his face just as a light started shining from the sky. Upon closer examination the light turned out to be a lone headlight. The loud rumblings of a motorbike could be heard as the bike came into view with a giant man on top. As the bike came to a rough landing Hagrid pealed back the goggles from his face carefully getting off the bike. In a sling in front of his chest were two bundles. "Ole' Sirius Black lent me his motor bike to get these two out o' that house." The gigantic man rumbled looking at the two older professors.

Dumbledore smiled at the hairy man kindly patting him on the shoulder. "You've done well Hagrid, very well."

"Albus do you think we should leave them with these muggles. I've been watching them all day and they really are the worst kind, they're…" Professor McGonagall started trying to keep the twins out of the hands of the vicious muggles inside.

"They're the only family they have." Albus said softly before gently taking one twin in each arm and cradling the sleeping babes in his arm. Each had the same scar but as mirrored versions of the other. The boy Harry James Potter had dark hair and the girl Hermione Jean Potter had reddish brown hair that fell in bushy ringlets. Each twin was wrapped in blankets to keep them warm, and were fast asleep. Looking up at the man he'd tasked with their temporary care he saw the large tears gathering in his eyes and smiled sympathetically. "There, There, Hagrid, it's not truly a goodbye you'll see them again." Dumbledore said smiling softly as he gently set each twin on the porch. Pulling a letter from his cloak he gently rested it so that it lay equally on each twin. With that the elder wizard cast warming charms and protection wards to keep the two infants safe. Then he bid farewell to his colleagues and walked with Minerva back up the street as Hagrid bid one last teary farewell flying off on the bike. The moment Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall disappeared from the street the lights came back.

HJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJP

The rattling sound of someone banging on the door to the room sounded loudly as Petunia Dursley's voice echoed into the cupboard that Harry and Hermione Potter shared. Groaning Hermione looked at the time before reaching up and pulling the string attached to the lone light bulb in the room. Looking over at her brother she sighed pulling the blankets off their shared bed. "Harry c'mon!" She said tugging at him laughing as he rolled out bed and landed on his arse. "Morning brother of mine." She grinned at him running her fingers through her bushy curls and carefully plaiting it back into a braid. Her aunt hated her hair, she'd threatened more than once to shave her and Harry's head because their hair refused to be tame.

Hermione rubbed her face as she searched for some clothes that wouldn't look like a tent on her. At the moment she was in an old pair of Dudley's sweats and they were far too large on her. "You know Harry it's Dudeykins birthday!" She said in a sing song voice causing her brother to roll his eyes at her. "I think that you are far too happy and it's way too early!" Harry said yawning as he pulled his flannel shirt on looking up as their small room started to quake with thunderous footsteps. Frowning as he looked up watching as dust fell into the room he sighed shaking his head. "I take it back he's far too happy." Harry grumbled as he opened the door to their room about to walk out when Dudley ran infront of him shoving him back into his room.

Hermione let out a groan of pain as Harry was forced into her. "Ouch Harry you're on my foot." She gasped pushing him out the door shaking her head as she followed him glaring at her cousin. "I think Dudeykins needs to be reminded who he's dealing with, the ignorant prat."She huffed quietly to her brother before walking into the kitchen. Frowning as her aunts bony fingers gripped her arm she shoved her in front of the coffee and bacon. "Try not to burn anything." Her aunt hissed at her before jerking her chin at Harry indicating for him to start serving everyone.

"Hurry up and get my coffee boy!" Hissed Vernon Dursley a great big hulking man with a walrus mustache beady eyes and a naturally red face. Harry frowned and made a face at Hermione but quickly served the coffee right as Dudley started talking about his presents.

"How many are there?" Harry's large and spoiled cousin Dudley demanded looking at his father.

"36 counted them myself." Vernon said proudly smiling at his son.

"36! But last year I had 37, and I don't care how big they are!" Dudley sneered hatefully looking furious at the fact there was one less present. Hermione gripped the frying pan tightly her hands shaking in anger. There was a time when the twins were growing up that they had sought their relative's acceptance. Hermione remembered coloring pictures of their family when she was still to young to go to school. Harry used to ask Uncle Vernon to teach him how to ride a bike, and Hermione used to beg to go to the park. There had been a time when the twins were so young that they thought Petunia and Vernon were their Mum and Dad and called them such. Each of these circumstances was met with disdain and hate. Neither twin ever truly understood why they were so hated. Although eventually they stopped caring. They had each other and that was all they really needed. No one at school dared to be their friend, Dudley and his friends tormented them, and they were easy targets for the common school yard bully. Although once together anyone who dared to mess with either of them soon regretted it. Hermione and Harry had a sense of mischief that allowed them to use pranks quietly to get back at their tormentors. With Hermione's brains and Harry's stealth neither twin had gotten caught, and they were good enough not to leave anything that could lead back to them.

Harry walked over to his sister who was still glaring down at the frying pan. Gently moving her out of the way he took the pan from her hands and began serving his aunt uncle and cousin before putting what was left on two plates. He understood why his sister was so angry, last year for their birthday they had each received a pair of Dudley's old socks. They were never given a chance and it hurt for the first few years, but now it hardly even phased Harry. He was used to the extended trips to Mrs. Figg's and hearing all about her cats. He was also used to the treatment he and his sister received. The only thing that really made up for it was his sister's ingenious mind that allowed them to pull pranks and get revenge. Walking out of the room as his sister sat down he went to retrieve the mail.

Hermione had sat down when Harry came back with a stack of letters. Handing all but two of them to their Uncle Vernon he sat beside his sister at the bar like usual, while the other three sat at the table. Handing her the letter made out to her he looked at her and bit his lip softly shrugging. He wasn't quite sure why they had letters it was a first time occurrence. As both twins examined the letters they started to open them when suddenly the letters were swiped from their hands. Both twins looked up startled only to find Dudley's face beaming as he handed the letters to Uncle Vernon. "Hey give those back!" Hermione cried standing up with her arms crossed. "Yeah those are our letters!" Harry said standing at the same time as his twin and meeting her eyes.

It was moments like this when they were so perfectly in sync that it was easy to tell they were twins. Most people; however, were usually surprised to learn that fact. Harry and Hermione looked almost nothing alike. Except for the shape of their eyes, complexion, and the same lips they had nothing else in common. Harry had dark green eyes, and required glasses to be able to see anything. He had unruly hair that was jet black only causing his eyes and complexion to stand out more. He was scrawny and short, although the school nurse assured him he'd soon hit a growth spurt. In short aunt Petunia once made the remark that he was identical to his Father except for his eyes which were his mothers. Hermione was short with deep auburn curls that glowed red in the sunlight, she had the same pale complexion but had a light dusting of freckles all over her face. She had brown eyes that in the light looked almost amber. Along with her bushy hair Hermione's front teeth were too big for her mouth, which was something she was ridiculed mercilessly about by her cousin and other school bullies. Petunia also remarked that Hermione looked exactly like her mother except for her eyes which were her fathers.

Vernon Dursley looked at his niece and nephew and snorted taking the letters in his beefy hands. "Yours? Who would be writing to either of you?" He said with a laugh his eyes widening as he read the address. Looking at his wife he frowned as he sent a glare in the direction of the twins. "Get dressed you two, we have a long day and you should consider yourselves lucky we're taking you with us." The hulking man snapped at the two ten year olds causing them both to scurry out to their room in alarm.

Hermione looked at her brother and sighed as they stood cramped in their bedroom under the stairs. He shook his head as he pulled his regular clothes and walked out leaving her to contemplate the letters by herself. As she pulled on the trousers that were two sizes to big and the jumper that nearly went to her knees she couldn't get the thought of it out of her head. She thought about the elegant scrawl and the stamp on the back as she quietly and gently shooed the spiders from her socks. Looking up as she pulled on her shoes she met Harry's eyes her determined. "Uncle Vernon's probably already torn up the letters, but if we get anymore I promise you Harry we're going to read them!" She said standing up and stretching. Harry for his part only nodded giving his sister a weak smile, he knew that once she decided on something nothing would change her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there and welcome to Chapter 2. So I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, as stated before I'm planning on continuing this story until the end of year 7 with a nice epilogue to wrap it all up. I hope you enjoy the journey and please review favorite follow it's a big help. Also I own nothing, everything belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter2

Through The glass:

As soon as the family reached the zoo the twins knew it was going to be a long and unfortunate day. Harry was already fighting a headache from the pseudo shopping trip to get Dudley two more presents. He looked over at his sister who looked like she was trying hard not to acknowledge the presence of her cousin who was annoyingly pestering her with his new toy. "Don't you like Hermione, I bet you wish you had one, you and Harry." Dudley said smirking at his younger cousins obviously enjoying the chance to gloat.

Finally after about the tenth time Dudley had repeated the sentence Hermione snapped. "Oh yes Dudeykins! I wish I had everything you have that way I can be a fat piggish girl who only thinks of myself, and has no regard for how I make others feel." She hissed hatefully glaring at her older cousin grabbing her twins hand as Petunia whipped around slapping her so fast Hermione almost couldn't process it.

"You foul little git! It is your ' birthday! I will not have you trying to ruin it for him because you are jealous!" She hissed at an unblinking Hermione who had a look of indifference on her face. Petunia's hand itched again but she held back shaking her head in disgust at the child in front of her. "Apologize to him now!"

"I'm sorry Dudeykins I am extremely jealous of you and the fact that you're so much better than me. I mean after all you have to be maybe I should start making ds in all my classes too. Then maybe I can be as amazing as you Dudey." Hermione said with as much sarcasm as she could muster pushing her brother out of the car as fast as she could and both took off running into the zoo before they could risk retaliation. She was laughing as the hid in an alcove watching as Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley passed by their hiding spot each looking very angry except for Dudley who looked appropriately confused.

"You shouldn't have egged her on like that." Harry said sighing softly as he put his hand again her cheek checking for bruising. Hermione winced slightly and rolls her eyes at her brother. "Oh honestly it was Dudley's fault prattling on like that. So what if I go to bed without supper and I get slapped once it needed to be said." Hermione crossed her arms looking up at her brother defiantly.

Harry just chuckled knowing better than to argue with his sister when she got that look. Harry was glad she'd shut Dudley up he just wished she hadn't gotten herself in trouble. Walking out from their hiding place with her he steered her in the opposite direction of the Dursley's figuring that being with Dudley's friends would give his aunt and Uncle Time to cool off. Sliding his hands in his pockets he looked over at his sister shaking his head as she started rattling off facts about some of the animals. He didn't know where she stored all her information, it was one of the most impressive things about his sister. His sister was smart naturally so, but she also worked very hard to maintain the top spot in their class. Harry was a close second although mostly due to the fact that Hermione made him study with her. Harry wasn't quite as bookish as his sister though. While he was perfectly able to get outstanding grades he couldn't just sit and read a book all day. Hermione's favorite past time was reading anything she could get her hands on.

Which was why when he looked over and saw her reading a pamphlet on the Burmese python in the terrarium in front of them he wasn't the least bit surprised. Frowning as he saw his Dudley coming towards them he planted his feet watching the snake more intently. Subconsciously he stepped closer to his sister while Dudley and his friends started watching the python. The Dudley looked over at them and a look of disgust marred his features before he finally bellowed "Someone make this bloody snake move! It's boring!" He glared at the offending python slamming his hand down on the glass causing Hermione to jump and look around only noticing Dudley and his crew's retreating forms.

Harry frowned and looked back at the snake as Hermione started reading again. "I'm sorry about him, he doesn't understand what it's like to be looked at as a freak. Having people press their ugly faces against the glass day after day." Harry said more to himself and for his own benefit than anyone else's. So when the snake lifted its head and stared at the young boy intently he gulped. "C-can you hear me?" Harry asked in wonder his eyes widening as the snake nodded at him.

"Of Course I can hear you Harry, I always hear you even when you don't want me to." Hermione looked up teasing only to find her brother's gaze on the python instead of her. Looking at the snake with a tilted head she looked confused.

"Not you Mione the snake, here ask it something." Harry said excitedly his eyes wide as he met Hermione's eyes.

Hermione looked skeptical, but placating her brother she agreed biting her lip as she looked at the snake. "Hello Mr. Python, if you can understand me I'd very much appreciate it if you please moved to the edge of the glass." She said pleasantly feeling like a total idiot. Of course that was until the snake actually moved to where she asked it to. Looking at Harry her eyes were wide in disbelief.

"I told you." Harry grinned at his sister smirking as the snake lifted to watch them converse. It was a little unnerving how much the snake seemed to be paying attention to them. Of course that was when a very solid mass slammed into Harry causing him to hit the ground and take Hermione with him. Frowning as he heard her head hit the cement floor he quickly moved to see who pushed them. Rolling his eyes as he saw Dudley pressing his piggy face against the glass staring at the python. Harry felt Hermione rise up, and at that moment he could feel her anger just as clearly as his own. Forgetting his worry he just looked at his cousin wishing the glass would break or just vanish. When he felt Hermione squeeze his hand he grinned at her knowing she was hoping for the same.

That was when the unthinkable happened, as each twin glared at their cousin wishing for the same thing they felt like a bubble of energy had surrounded them. Then it happened so quickly that if you blinked you would've missed it. As Dudley continued standing right against the window suddenly he was falling forward where the glass had been. He was quickly inside the python's pond while the python was slithering out of its holding cell. Harry and Hermione watched with wide eyes as the snake stopped in front of them hissing slightly and saying "Thanks." To which the twins replied at the same time "Anytime."

At some point when they had taken their eyes off of Dudley to watch the snake slither it's way out of the zoo the glass had reappeared. So when they looked back up they saw a very panicked Dudley banging on the glass desperate for a way out of the terrarium. The sight of the soaking hulking mass of their cousin was enough to make Harry and Hermione clutch their sides as they laughed at his bad fortune. Soon though each twin straightened up as their uncle and aunt appeared out of seemingly nowhere and started glaring daggers at the duo.

Harry groaned at the glare he caught from his aunt and Uncle knowing that he and Hermione were likely going to be locked in their room until the end of summer holiday. Elbowing his still chortling sister in the ribs he gave their family a pointed look immediately sobering her up. He hoped she didn't have a concussion considering she'd hit her head extremely hard on the concrete.

Hermione watched as the zoo employees quickly got Dudley out of the terrarium easily hiding her disappointment. Vernon was glaring daggers at the two and she was afraid of what the consequences were going to be. So as they silently trudged to the car a solemn and soaking Dudley climbing in the car first she couldn't stop the nervous twitches that drove her aunt crazy. She was chewing on her nails and bouncing her knee trying her best to stay calm.

When they pulled up to No. 4 Privet Drive Hermione wanted to crawl in a ball and hide so that she wouldn't face the wrath of Vernon Dursley. Needless to say he didn't disappoint when he dragged both twins into the house by their hair. Shoving them unceremoniously into their room he informed them they could come out tomorrow, when they were done believing in magic, and they'd be expected to formally apologize. Hermione looked at Harry and dug out their snack box they kept for times like this. Sighing softly she rubbed her face and set to thinking up some sort of apology.

**Sorry loves I know this is quite a bit shorter and I know this means two uploads in one day, but I have a few chapters already written. Quick reminder please review, follow, favorite and all that I want to know what you think. Thank you and have a good night!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The visitor:

After the supposed stunt that the Dursley's swore up and down that the twins pulled they were informed that they were going to be sent to separate boarding schools. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't even bother to hide their glee at the twins' obvious horror. Neither of them had ever been separated from the other, and they couldn't imagine it. Harry was told he'd be going to Smelting an all boy's school, while Hermione was informed she'd be going to Woldingham an all-girls school. So in a feeble attempt to change their Aunt and Uncle's mind Harry and Hermione did chores without complaint and swallowed their sarcastic tones whenever anyone addressed them.

If it wasn't for the continual arrival of the letters addressed to Harry and Hermione both their plan may have worked. With each new letter that was sent Vernon Dursley would get a big scowl on his face as if he tasted something unpleasant. Neither twin could explain it either, they hadn't even had the chance to get their hands on one of the letters since the morning of Dudley's birthday. "I just wish we could see the letters." Hermione huffed from her spot on the shared bed while Harry was cleaning up. She frowned as he just shook his head at her. "Oh don't tell me you aren't curious Harry, for all we know those letters contain information about our parents. Maybe they were rich, or maybe we have a guardian who will take us away from here." Hermione said her eyes wide with excitement at the idea as she pushed herself up sitting Indian style.

"I'm not saying I'm not curious I am it's just I think we're better off leaving those letters alone. Maybe if we show no interest in them they won't separate us. It's July 25th Mione we only have a few more months to convince them." Harry said softly biting his lip as a high pitched whining sound carried through the house. The twins looked at each other before sneaking out of the room each silent. They looked at the door to see their uncle drilling a piece of wood over the mail slot. Each looked at the other in confusion before quietly returning to their room.

"I just wish I knew why he was keeping us from them!" Hermione said flopping back down on the bed in annoyance. "It must be something good I mean why else would you keep something like that from someone." Rubbing her face she sighed pondering the problem at hand well into the night.

HJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJP

Harry sighed as he walked into the sitting room with a plate of cookies in his hand. It was now the 29th two day until the twin's birthday. Rubbing his eyes he tried not to snort as Vernon went on and on about how amazing Sundays were. Offering the plate to his uncle Harry sat beside Hermione who at the moment was engulfed in her favorite book, 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard.' They had been given it on their sixth birthday by a man with kind blue eyes a long white beard and the weirdest clothes either had seen since. His robes with moons and stars dancing across still embedded into each twin's memory. She had read the stories inside the small book at least a hundred times. Each twin knew the stories from front to back of course their favorite was 'The Three Brothers.'

When Harry sat beside her she looked at him and smiled warmly shaking her head as Vernon Dursley continued on ranting about no post on Sundays. Smiling softly as she looked out the window of the house for a moment before returning to her book. That was when the house seemingly started to shake. Each twin met the other's eyes looking up and gripping the other's hand tightly in fear of what was happening. Petunia shrieked and Vernon shot out of his seat right at the time the first letter shot out of the fireplace. Soon there were hundreds of them flying into the house from every direction. Harry and Hermione each struggled to grab one when Vernon forcefully restrained them both. "That's it! We're going away, far away! Where they can't find us!" He screamed struggling to control the squirming and fighting twins.

HJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJP

At 11:59 P.M. on July 30th Harry and Hermione were lying on the floor on their stomachs across from one another. Hermione started drawing the lines for candles while Harry finished the cake. The twins had been forcefully relocated to a horrible cottage with one bed upstairs and a couch downstairs. Of course that left each twin on the floor in front of the dying fire. So far there hasn't been a single letter. It seemed Uncle Vernon's plan had worked. So when Dudley's clock started beeping to signify it was now July 31st Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "Happy Birthday." They said quietly and then closing their eyes they blew on the dirt drawing of their cake.

As soon as they blew out their fake candles bang sounded at the door. Harry and Hermione met each other's eyes both shooting up and pressing against the wall where the fireplace hid them from view. The storm outside was raging on and the bangs at the door sounded almost like thunder. Vernon and Petunia both came down the stairs, Vernon wielding his shot gun. Dudley was looking at the door with wide eyes as suddenly the door was broken in to reveal a large man. Ducking down to get inside the large and rather hairy man stepped inside the raggedy cottage looking around. "Sorry 'bout that." He said sheepishly picking up the door and putting it back.

"You're trespassing and I won't have it! Now go away!" Vernon demanded shaking slightly as the hulking man looked at him with distaste. "Dry up Dursley you ole' prune!" the giant man said solemnly before bending the barrel of the shot gun back. Looking around he smiled widely as he saw Dudley.

"Well I gotta say 'arry I haven't seen ye since ye were a baby, but you're much further along than I expected, particularly right in the middle. Now where is yer sister?" The giant man said with a small frown as he absentmindedly patted his own stomach. Dudley paled as he looked up at the huge man stuttering over his words. "I-I'm n-n-not Ha-Harry." Hermione gripped Harry's hand as the stepped up to where the enormous man could see them.

"I am." Harry said unflinchingly as he looked up gripping his sister's hand tightly.

"Well O' course you are. Then that makes you 'ermione!" He said with a smile looking at the two eleven year olds with a kind smile. Hermione sighed and looked up at the man biting her lip. "I got a present for the both of you! Baked 'em myself!" said Hagrid proudly as he pulled two boxes out of his coat handing one to each of them.

"This is for us?" The twins asked simultaneously with wide eyes as they looked up at the big man. They looked at eachother and each opened the boxes to find a red and green frosted cake with Happy Birthday Harry and Hermione on each.

"Course it's for you! I'm afraid I may have sat on them but they'll still taste the same." Hagrid said chortling as he met the astonished eyes of each twin. "It's not every day young men and women turn eleven." Hagrid grinned at the pair sitting down on the couch pulling out a pink umbrella. Aiming it at the fireplace two fireballs flew from the end and caused the once dying fire to come to life. The twins watched with wide eyes as each sat their cakes down and walked over. "Uhm who are you?" Hermione asked with wide eyes as she met the giant's eyes.

"Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of grounds and keys at Hogwarts. Although I bet you two know all about Hogwart."

The twins looked at each other and then back at Hagrid shaking their heads solemnly. "No? Blimey 'arry, 'ermione, didn't either of you wonder where your parents learned and all?" Harry frowned looking at his sister as Hagrid talked. "Learned what?" he asked hesitantly rubbing the back of his neck.

Hagrid sighed shaking his head sitting up straighter as he threw a nasty glare at the Dursley's. "Magic o' course! Yer a wizard 'arry, and 'ermione yer a witch."

"That's impossible!" Hermione gasped as she looked at the giant man disbelief filling her senses as she looked over at her brother.

"Did you ever make anything happen, something you couldn't explain? Maybe when you two were scared or mad?" Hagrid asked looking between the two twins who just met the other's eyes. Hermione looked back at Hagrid taking the letter he held out to her as Harry did the same. Both taking a deep breath they opened the envelopes pulling out the letter. "Dear Miss Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry." Hermione read wide eyed as she looked up at Hagrid.

"They will not be going!" Vernon Dursley shouted storming forward.

"And I suppose a great muggle like yourself, non magic folk." Hagrid added at the confused looks of Harry and Hermione before continuing. "is going to stop them? No they will be going to the finest school of witch craft and wizardry and will be studying under the finest headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen, Albus Dumbledore." Vernon about to protest even louder was cut off by Harry's angry voice.

"You knew!" Harry hissed looking at the two of them! "All this time you knew and you never said anything!" He looked at his sister and frowned glaring at his aunt and uncle.

"Well of course we knew! I still remember the day my precious sister got her letter! We have a witch in the family isn't it wonderful? Of course I was the only one who saw her for what she really was, a freak. Then she met that Potter and had you two, then got herself blown up leaving you and your sister with us! I knew the moment I saw each of you that you'd be just as strange just as odd." Hissed Petunia glaring at her niece and nephew in disgust.

"BLOWN UP!" The twins shouted at the same time each glaring at the boney horse faced woman in front of them. "You said our parents died in a car crash!" Hermione hissed her eyes flashing dangerously as the air seemed to cackle with electrified energy.

"A car crash! A car crash to Lily and James Potter! Why it's an outrage it's a scandal." Hagrid ranted angrily standing up to his full height.

"They will not be going! I won't have them learning magic tricks from some crackpot old fool!" Vernon Dursley all but screamed at the gigantic man. Hagrid took out the pink umbrella threateningly pointing it at the fat man. "Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me." Then looking over he saw Dudley shoving one of the twins' cakes into his mouth and pointed the umbrella at his behind. Smirking as a curly pink pig's tail sprouted immediately.

Harry and Hermione watched in amazement as the tail came up. Unable to hide their amusement and laughter. They just laughed even harder as Petunia screamed and Vernon tried to chase his son to inspect the tail that now decorated his behind. Hagrid cleared his throat getting the twins' attention. "Well it's time for us to get going, unless you two would rather stay here?" Hagrid said looking over at them as he stood walking over to the door that had been propped up causing it to fall back down with a loud bang.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other with wide eyes before each quickly scurried over to their rucksacks. Both pulled on their everyday clothes and shoes before running out of the cottage after their new friend. Each had their letter clutched between their fingers looking nervous.

**Alright here is chapter 3, I know these are abbreviated versions of the original chapters, but I think they're still good. I of course own nothing it all goes to JK Rowling. Please please please leave replies, follow and favorite it means a lot! Thanks so much, I may get another chapter up tonight but I'm not positive.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The World Beyond the wall:

Harry and Hermione were making their way through the bustling streets of London with Hagrid right beside them. Each twin had been carefully reading over their letters both shocked to find what was on their list of supplies. They frowned at each other looking up at Hagrid frowning. "Hagrid we can't afford all of this!" Hermione said worriedly as they walked the streets.

"Don't ye worry about that none, yer parents left you both money in Gringotts. That's the wizards bank, ain't no place safer, 'cept Hogwarts." Hagrid reassured the two as he made his way to a pub, which no one else seemed to be able to see. As they neared Harry was able to read the sign biting his lip as they walked in 'The Leaky Cauldron'. When Hagrid walked in the bartender who seemed a queer man grinned and exclaimed "Hagrid!" happily.

"'Ello Tom!" Hagrid grinned at the man the twins now knew as Tom.

"Want the usual Hagrid?"

"No Tom I'm here on business today, I'm escorting Mister and Miss Potter here to get their school supplies." No sooner were the words out of Hagrid's mouth when everyone turned to stare at the two twins. Hermione not used to do the attention gripped Harry's hand tightly like she always did when she was nervous. Just then an elderly witch lunged forward enthusiastically grabbing her free hand and shaking it.

"Such a pleasure misses and mister Potter." The witch exclaimed excidedly. And with that people started converging upon the twins shaking their hands. Every witch or wizard had some exclamation of how big a pleasure it was to meet them. The twins unsure of how to respond just smiled and said the pleasure was theirs. That was until a bumbling man with a turban wrapped around his head came up smiling nervously.

"Why 'ello professor!" Hagrid grinned down at the bumbling man and looked at the twins. "'arry 'ermione this is your Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher Professor Quirrell."

"F-fascinating s-s-subject n-not that either o-of y-you t-two ne-need it aye P-P-Potter." The bumbling man chuckled ignoring Harry's hand as he held it out. Wringing his hands nervously the twins just looked at one another confused. Politely smiling they waved as they followed Hagrid to the back of the pub.

"See you two are famous!" Hagrid exclaimed looking at the young witch and wizard in front of him.

"Yes Hagrid," Hermione started looking slightly annoyed.

"But why are we famous?" Harry finished sighing as he looked at his sister.

"All those people back there how is it they know who we are?" Hermione continued shaking her head she just wanted answers, it was extremely unnerving to have a family tell you that nothing you did was good enough to everyone being star struck by you.

"I'm not sure I'm the person to tell you that." Hagrid said softly pulling out his umbrella and tapping the bricks along a sunken part of the wall. As he tapped them Harry and Hermione watched with wide eyes as the brick wall slowly started shifting back and moving to form a gateway into Diagon Alley.

Harry and Hermione looked around in wonder at the stores. Grinning at each other as Hagrid steered them both to Gringotts bank. Looking around the workers were strange creatures. They had pointed ears and chins with long hooked noses, and the tops of their head perfectly rounded. Some had hair and others were bald, some also sported glasses. Their smiles were ghastly, and their fingers long a gnarled. They were quite ghastly little creatures, with smiles that seemed more condescending then anything else.

"Hagrid what are these things?" Harry asked quietly keeping himself between Hermione and the strange little workers.

"These are goblins 'arry, clever as they come but not exactly their friendliest of creatures, best stick close." Hagrid informed him with and hand on both Harry and Hermione's shoulders leading them to the front desk. A bald goblin with a particularly nasty smile and cold calculating eyes looked over his desk looking over his glasses and down his nose. "Yes?" It asked in a voice that was nasally and horrid.

"Mr. and Ms. Potter wish to make a withdrawal from their account." Hagrid told the goblin confidently causing it's horrid smile to creep up on its' face.

"Ahh and do the young Mr. and Ms. Potter have their key?" The goblin asked folding his long fingers in front of his body leaning over the desk looking at them expectantly. Hagrid nodded and started rummaging through his coat pockets immediately. "It's in here somewhere." Hagrid informed the goblin grinning in triumph when he finally pulled out a golden key sliding it over to the goblin. \

Then almost like he had forgotten Hagrid let out an 'oh' before once again rummaging through his pockets to grab an envelope with sealed contents. "It's about you know what in vault you know which." The giant man quietly informed the Goblin in front of him solemnly nodding as the goblin looks at him with wide eyes. "Very well." The goblin agrees standing up and leading them to what seems to be a cavern. Hagrid, Hermione, and Harry get in in a railway with a Goblin who promptly introduced himself as Griphook. As soon as the cart lurched forward Harry figured they may have a bumpy ride, gripping his sister's hand tightly as they traveled down the caverns finally coming to a stop at their vault. The potter twin's vault was number 687. As Griphook slowly opened the door with the key each looked astonished as the door opened.

In vault 687 there were mountains of gold and silver and hills of bronze. They were promptly informed by the Goblin that this wasn't all of their mass fortune either. The goblin told them when they turned 17 they would inherit all that their father left behind from the ancient potter estates. Each twin looking a bit nauseated at their new found wealth had two bags that they put the money in. They withdrew 200 Galleons, 200 sickles, and 100 knuts, that way they could split the money easily. After making their withdrawal the twins Hagrid and the odd goblin Griphook all piled back into the cart.

The next stop happened to be vault 713, and it was apparently classified. Hagrid informed each twin that they shouldn't talk about stopping at this vault as it was Hogwarts business and was extremely classified. When they large door swung open only one parcel was revealed. Harry and Hermione both had to swallow their curiosity as Hagrid took up the small object and pocketed it. Looking at one another they each climbed back into their spots. Relaxing completely they both enjoyed the ride back out of the caverns.

Hagrid was looking a bit green as they get back to the surface and looked down at the twins. "You two go onto Madame Malkin's and get fitted for yer robes. I'm going to get a quick drink." Hagrid informed them both staggering slightly back to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry looks at his sister and shrugs making his way with her to the store with the sign that said 'Madame Malkin's Robes.' As he and Hermione walked through the door into the shop.

Standing in the middle of the shop was a pale boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. If Hermione had been anywhere else she would've immediately deemed the boy as gorgeous. Although upon closer inspection the sneer that seemed to permanently mar his features made her stomach curl in distaste. Looking at the two of them the young boy raised an eyebrow. Hermione just stared back while Harry seemed to preoccupied with the shop to take notice. That was when Madame Malkin walked back into the front room seeing the two new comers. "Hello! I'll get to you both in just a moment." She said smiling kindly finishing up some adjustments on the blonde boy's robes.

"Are you two going to Hogwarts?" The boy finally asked looking over at the two of them as Madame Malkin started taking Harry and Hermione's measurements. "I'm going I'm a first year, although I already know what house I'll be in. I'm going to be in Slytherin all of my ancestors have been, well at least the one's that matter." The boy informed the two twins causing them to share a glance. Something about the boy seemed eerily familiar although neither of them could place it. When they heard a knock at the window they each looked up to see Hagrid with ice cream for the two of them. Smiling widely Harry waved at him but then heard the disgusted huff that left Malfoy. "Tell me the two of you aren't friends with him. My father said he's a halfwit, and a halfbreed." Malfoy sneered in disgust once Madame Malkin had disappeared. "It's almost as bad as being muggleborn. Of course the great big oaf supports those mudbloods."

As the boy kept talking Harry could feel his blood boiling in anger. Finally the boy introduced himself as Draco Malfoy. "I'm Hermione Potter and this is my brother Harry." Hermione said briskly looking at the boy with distaste. The boy seemed shocked to hear their names. "His name is Hagrid and yes I'm afraid he is our friend." Harry hissed looking up and taking the robes from Madame Malkin as Hermione paid. With that each twin turned on their heel walking out to a waiting Hagrid. They put their bags in a trolley Hagrid had brought with him and each took a bowl of ice cream. Smiling at their friend as they made their way to their next destination.

The day passed by quickly with the two twins each equipped with a pewter cauldron and plenty of supplies. At the moment they were checking out of Flourish and Blotts. A store that Hermione had immediately fallen in love with. She had even bought an extra book called Hogwarts a History. They were making their way down the street when Hagrid stopped in front of a shop called The Magical Menagerie. "I've been thinking and I think I'll get you each a new pet for yer birthday." Hagrid told the twins with a fond smile as he gestured for each of them to go inside.

Hermione couldn't help the excited squeal that left her lips at his statement. She had never received a real birthday present before and she was excited that it'd be a pet. She remembered reading that students were allowed to take an owl, a cat, or a toad. She looked over at her twin who had his eyes on a gorgeous snowy white owl. It was truly the most beautiful bird she'd ever seen and she contemplated getting an owl. That was until a huge orange blur jumped onto the counter nearly hitting her. She looked down at the large orange cat in wonder her eyes wide. She reached out a hesitant hand right as a worker warned her not to. However it was too late the large cat had head butted her hand affectionately and was purring quite loudly. The employee looked astonished meeting Hermione's eyes. "Crookshanks has never purred for anyone." She told Hermione looking baffled. "He's part cat part kneazle, he's been here for ages doesn't get along well with anyone."

Hermione inspected the large cat, it was orangey red with a very squished face. Smiling she decided that cat had character and looked up at Hagrid. "Hagrid I want this one. I'll pay for him if he's too expensive." She quickly added to which the employee quickly shook her head saying they were practically giving the cat away. Hagrid chuckled and paid for her new half cat half kneazle companion and Harry's beautiful snowy white owl. Hermione carefully tucked Crookshanks into his new cat carrier and stroked his fur before shutting the door.

Harry laughed softly shaking his head at his sister's choice of pet. "I should've known you'd get a cat that seems to have a mind of his own." He teased as he walked to their final destination with his sister. Ollivander's wand shop was the last thing on the list and as they walked into the small shop something about the air seemed extra magical. Hagrid quickly ducked out to take care of the school things, leaving Harry and Hermione to look around in wander.

Soon an older wizard with eccentric white hair popped out from behind the counter looking at the twins curiously. Suddenly his eyes widened sparkling with an unidentifiable emotion. "Ah Harry and Hermione Potter I was wondering when I'd see you two in my shop." The man smiled warmly at the two seeing their confused looks. "It seems like only yesterday that your parents were in here buying their first wands. Lily had a beautiful wand 10 ¾" Willow with unicorn hair as the core, it was very swishy good for Charms. James on the other hand had an 11" mahogany with Dragon heartstring at its core. It was good for Transfiguration." The man mused almost to himself before smiling at the duo, he immediately started taking measurements.

Once the twins had been properly measured Mr. Ollivander pulled out several choices for each twin. Looking between the two of them he smiled warmly. "Let's try dragon heart string shall we?" He asked handing Hermione and Harry a wand. "Hermione that is willow, while Harry's is Mahogany." He grinned and gestured for them to try out the wand jumping in fright as immediately the vases behind him bust. Shaking his head he looked at the two. "No definitely not." The man said gingerly taking the wands out of the twins' hands.

The process continued for what seemed like hours, when Mr. Ollivander finally caught sight of two boxes at the back. It had only truly been about 30 minutes, but in that time the twins had tried almost every wand Mr. Ollivander had set out for them. They were each starting to feel disheartened as they looked at the older wizard curiously. He gingerly laid the two boxes on the table holding out one wand to Harry and the other to Hermione. "Harry yours is 11" Holly while Hermione yours is 10 ¾" Vine. The core in each is phoenix feather and the feathers are from the same phoenix making them brother wands." Mr Ollivander explained to the two children looking keen to see the result.

The moment Harry and Hermione held the wands in their hands they could easily tell. The wands seemed to just click with each of them, so it came as no surprise when they waved them causing the air to charge with magic and a bright light to shine warmly in the store. Harry grinned at his siter who was staring at her wand in wonder. Each was excited until they met the anxious gaze of the man in front of them.

"Curious. Very curious." Mr. Ollivander remarked studying the twins intensely.

"Sorry sir but…" Hermione started nervously.

"What's curious?" Harry finished biting his lip uncertaintly.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, and it so happens that the phoenix whose tailfearthers reside in your wand gave one other feather. Just one other. It is curious that the two of you are destined for these wands, when their brother gave you those scars." Mr Ollivander said paling at the thought of the owner of the third brother wand.

"And who owned that wand?" Harry asked the elderly man looking uncertain.

"We do not speak his name." Mr. Ollivander rasped. "The wand chooses the wizard, it's not always clear why. But I think it is clear that we can expect great things from the two of you. Afterall He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible! Yes, but great." Each twin looked at the other uncomfortably as Hermione pulled out the galleons from her pocket paying the man for their wands. Gently putting each of them back in their boxes Mr. Ollivander then smiled at the two young twins.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander!" Hermione said softly taking her bag along with Harry's. She quietly grabbed Harry's hand who still seemed to be out of it, and with a final wave walked out of the small shop into the bustling excitement of the alley. Seeing Hagrid waiting for the two of them she smiled walking over.

With their shopping done Hagrid lead the two into the Leaky Cauldron for lunch before they headed back to the Dursley's for the month before school. Sitting at a table in quiet room Hermione was eating quietly meeting her brother's eyes worriedly. "Ye two alright, yer both very quiet." Hagrid said looking between the two of them."

Harry met Hermione's eyes and she gave him an imperceptible nod going back to her chips. "Hagrid he killed our parents didn't he, the one who gave me this." Harry said pushing his hair back to display the scar. As Hagrid silently looked down at his bowl Hermione sighed looking at him. "You know Hagrid, we know you do." She said to him softly biting her lip.

Hagrid sighed after a moment pushing away his bowl and looking between the two twins. "First you two have to understand, that not all wizards are good, some go bad very bad, and a few years ago one went as bad as you can get. His name was V-" Hagrid sighed looking around and speaks much quieter, the twins having to almost strain to hear him. "Voldemort."

"Voldemort?!" The twins exclaimed at the same time both looking confused.

"Shhh" Hagrid said quickly and sghed before continuing. "It was dark times, and Voldemort was steadily gaining followers. Your parents fought against him, but nobody lived when he decided to kill 'em. Nobody except for you two that is."

"Us he tried to kill us?" Hermione looked scared and she gripped Harry's hand tightly.

"Yes that ain't no ordinary cuts on your foreheads, it comes from being touched by a curse, and an evil one at that."

"What happened to Vol- You-Know-Who?" Harry asked warily.

"Well some say he died, Codswallop in my opinion. I reckon he's out there waiting. But one thing's certain something about the two of you stopped him that night. That's why yer famous, and how everyone knows yer names, yer the twins that lived." Hagrid said and sighs standing up along with the twins. "Well I reckon it's time to get you two back." Hagrid said softly as they walked out of the pub and through London to the train station.

"Now you two take these tickets, and don't lose 'em. Remember it's only a month til yer free of those relatives of yers. And if they don't treat you well, well you can always threaten to give that cousin o' yers a matching set of ears to go with his tail."

"But Hagrid we're not allowed to do magic outside of school." Hermione smirked looking up at the big man.

"Well I know that but they don't" Hagrid chuckled and ushered both onto the train back to Surrey, waving as it disappeared from sight. 'Yes only a month.' Hagrid thought sniffiling quietly to keep from crying.\

* * *

><p><strong>Alright and here is Chapter 4. I hope you like it and I'm sorry about any typos, I'm also sorry about the dialogue a lot of it is from the movies since my brother stole my books. I do not own anything! Reply, favorite, follow, let me know what you think! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again loves I am really nervous about how this story is going. No one except for LittleMaurauder29, and a guest has given me any type of feedback. I'd greatly appreciate it if you could please review and tell me what I'm doing wrong. On the bright side I have almost 300 views on this story which is exciting! So without further ado please enjoy Chapter 5. Thank you so much to everyone who followed or favorited it means a lot!**

Chapter 5-

All aboard the Hogwarts Express:

The month that the twins spent with the Dursley's was agonizingly slow. They were largely ignored by their aunt, uncle, and cousin. Although under the threat of Dudley getting a matching set of ears to go with his still prominent tail the twins were allowed to move into Dudley's second bedroom. Hermione had been reading all the books and had completed Hogwarts a history three times. Harry was studying a bit with Hermione but mostly he was just ready to get away from Privet Drive.

HJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJP

As Harry and Hermione were making their way through the crowded train station each was feeling a keen sense of dread in the pit of their stomachs. The Dursley's had spent the better part of the morning laughing at the two for being such idiots. Their platform was nonexistent and the Dursley's thought that the fact of that alone was hilarious. Although Harry was sure that platform 9 ¾ was real. He refused to believe that they had fallen victim to a hoax. So quietly he made his way to a station manager while Hermione was looking at the signs for the existing platforms. Biting her lip as she couldn't find theirs anywhere. Sighing Harry mustered up his courage before gently tapping the man's arm.

"Excuse me, but can you help us find platform 9 ¾?" Harry asked the man.

"9 ¾ think you're funny eh?" The man sneered looking at the two in disbelief.

Frowning Hermione looked around until she heard it the word Hagrid had said described nonmagical people. Muggles. Instictively looking for the speaker of the word her eyes landed on a family of six red heads. There were four boys a young girl and a woman who appeared to be the family's matriarch. Tugging on Harry's shirt sleeve she nodded to the family as each twin quietly started walking towards them. They followed the family to a pillar between platform 9 and 10.

"Percy go ahead, don't want to be late." The short red headed woman said with a kind and motherly smile at the tallest boy with short red hair. The twins watched as he kissed his mother and started running towards the wall. Hermione gasped gripping Harry's hand tightly in her own sure the boy would crash; however, something amazing happened instead. The boy went right through the wall. Hermione looked at Harry wide-eyed and bit her lip nervously as she looked back at the redheaded woman.

"Alright Fred you next." She said pointing out one of the two identical twins while the other's eyes widened comically.

"He's not Fred I am!" frowned the twin who'd apparently been confused for his twin brother.

"Honestly woman you call yourself our mother." Tsked the other as he went to stand beside his mother.

"Oh sorry George." Sighed the woman shaking her head at the twin he stood next to her.

"I'm only joking I am Fred." He grinned as he too took a running start at the wall passing through it with ease. Then the other twin who must've been George followed immediately after. Hermione frowned as she looked at Harry both looking at the maternal woman. "Excuse me!" Hermione frowned walking up pushing her trolley with one hand while the other clung to her brother. As the woman looked at the two of them with a warm smile Harry immediately took up Hermione's unfinished thought. "Can you tell us how to get on the uh..." He trailed off pointing at the pillars.

"Oh the platform! Not to worry dears its Ron's first trip to Hogwarts as well." The woman said pointing at the only boy left who waved sheepishly at the two. "Now what you want to do is casually just go through the wall. Best take a running start at it." She smiled and looked at Hermione who finally let go of Harry's hand. "I'll go first. See you on the other side okay." Hermione told her brother seriously hoping they wouldn't get separated. She took a deep breath and ran passing through the barrier.

Once on the other side she looked around in wonder at all the parents and students bustling to get on the scarlet and black train. As soon as she came through she got swept up in the crowd frowning as a conductor helped her get her things on board. She hesitantly climbed up the steps clutching Crookshanks' carrier to her as she looked around for her brother. She couldn't seem him and people were getting impatient so she finally picked up her trunk trying to find a compartment. She squeaked quietly when the two lanky and redheaded twins blocked her path. Looking up at them both in surprise and fear.

"Well looky here Fred looks we got an ickle firstie." The one that must've been George grinned down at her.

"I see that Georgie, now I just wonder where she's going." Grinned the second twin who must've been Fred. Hermione just looked at the two of them unamused as she shook her head. In a way she felt for these two, they had a burden she and Harry never had to deal with. These two were identical twins they looked exactly alike, and it seemed their own mother couldn't tell them apart. She figured that got old really quickly and thanked her lucky stars that she and Harry weren't identical yet still had all the perks of being twins.

"Look I don't want to be rude, but I need to find a compartment before I get ran over." She told the two of them calmly her brownish amber eyes meeting each of their blue ones. That was how she noticed that the twin called Fred's eyes were a slightly darker shade then his brothers. She could also see a scar at him hairline that George didn't have. While George's eyes were obviously lighter he had a scar on his lip that was almost unrecognizable. He also had a freckle right by his left eye. It was then that Hermione decided she'd learn to see these differences and be able to tell them apart without a doubt by the end of the year. She after all would've hated it if Harry had been her identical twin and they were constantly being mistaken for one another.

"Ooo Georgie this one's got spirit, that's way more than the other firsties can we keep her?"

"You're right brother of mine, she doesn't seemed to be particularly scared. Well how d'ya feel about sitting with us. You can always move later if you want." The one named George smirked down at her and grinned at his brother.

"Well I suppose it's better than being shoved around." She said softly picking up her heavy trunk when Fred and George stopped her. Fred grabbed Crookshanks' carrier while George took her trunk each carrying them into the compartment beside them.

"I'm Fred by the way Fred Weasley. This handsome devil over here would be my twin brother George."

"He's right I'm the best looking bloke in all of Hogwarts." George grinned at Hermione.

"Oi you git we're identical!" Fred glared huffing as he sat down, while Hermione let Crookshanks out of his cage. The cat took one look at the twins before jumping in Hermione's lap.

"Oh well nice to meet you Fred, and you George. I'm Hermione, Hermione Potter." She said with a polite smile as she stroked her cat's fur.

"Blimey!" The twins yelled at the same time just as a handsome boy with dark skin and hair that was braided almost like dreadlocks came in.

"Hey guys guess what I've got. It's a tarantula…" The boy said grinning proudly as he held the container to his chest. Seeing Hermione his eyes widened and then he looked appropriately confused. "What's going on? Who's the ickle Firstie and why is she sitting with us?" The boy asked not unkindly just curiously.

"Hi I'm Hermione Potter." Hermione said looking at the twins who seemed speechless, she then met the boy's dark brown eyes frowning at the shock that registered in them.

"I'm uhm Lee Jordan." The boy smiled politely after a moment sitting across from the twins. "I can't believe you two managed to find one of the Potter twins. Now uhm Hermione where's your brother?" Lee asked looking at her trying not to gawk too much. The twins however had no such reservations as they continued to stare at the bushy haired girl with a slight buck tooth. In short she didn't seem like anything spectacular so how had she managed to kill The Dark Lord.

Finally Hermione had enough of the staring and she snapped, "Why don't you both take pictures it'll last you longer." She said haughtily crossing her arms over her chest.

George was the first to recover and he gave her a good natured grin holding up his hands in surrender. "Hey it's just we've never met someone famous before, is it true by the way do you actually have a scar?" George asked leaning forward excitedly as Fred seemed to snap out of it and nod eagerly along with his twin. Hermione sighed but she nodded as she pushed her bangs up over her forehead putting the lightning bolt scar on display.

"That's so wicked." Fred said his eyes sparkling excitedly. Hermione just shook her head at him but laughed a little in spite of herself. As the train started to move she stood up and stretched looking at her three new friends. "I'm sorry to leave so soon after I've just met you all, but I really have to find Harry." She told them apologetically. The three just waved off her apologies telling her they understood, and with that she collected her cat and walked out of the compartment.

Of course the moment she did she ran straight into a pudgy boy with blonde hair and kind blue eyes who looked almost like he was going to be sick. Crookshanks' angry at being jostled in Hermione's arms just shot back into the compartment they'd just left. When Hermione looked back she saw him laying between Fred and George. That was weird, in the month since she'd had him the cat had only liked two people. Those two people were herself and Harry, he absolutely detested everyone else especially Dudley. Shaking out of her thoughts she smiled at the boy kindly. "Are you okay?" she asked nervously.

"No I've lost him! I don't know how I've lost him but I've done it! Oh Gran is going to be so mad at me." The poor boy practically whimpered as Hermione put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey it's okay!" She tried to reassure him, when it didn't work and the boy was becoming increasingly close to tears she sighed softly. "Here I'll help you look for whatever you've lost just tell me what it is."

"It's my toad! His name is Trevor."

"Okay I'll help you look for Trevor, I'm Hermione by the way." She said smiling as she held out her hand to him.

"I'm Neville, thank you for helping me look for him. I'll go this way if you go that way and we can meet back here in an hour." The boy to busy worrying about his toad didn't even process the fact that she had the same name as one of the Potter Twins he grew up hearing about. He was just so thankful that someone had actually offered to help him.

With that Hermione smiled and set off to search for the Toad known as Trevor. She knocked on a few compartment doors and even got the Weasley Twins and Lee Jordan to help. She now was carrying Crookshanks sighing as she looked for the toad.

HJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJP

When Harry ran through the barrier he couldn't see Hermione anywhere. He immediately was swept away by the crowd. He was beginning to become nervous when he didn't see the familiar head of bushy auburn hair. Biting his lip he frowned as he was forced onto the train. Struggling with his bags he looked up in shock as an older redheaded boy stepped in front of him and immediately helped him with his bags. As Harry met his eyes he recognized him as the boy from outside the platform the older one who had some type of meeting.

"Thank you." Harry said gratefully as he followed the red head to an empty compartment.

"Don't worry about it. I'm a prefect it's my job to help." The boy said with a smile as he looked back and began helping another red head, the one Harry recognized as his youngest brother. "I'm Percy by the way, Percy Weasley." The prefect said with a soft smile extending his hand.

"Oh I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry smiled kindly shaking the proffered hand. He looked a bit uncomfortable as both red heads stared at him in wonder. Backing unconsciously into the empty compartment as Percy seemed to snap out of it first.

"Well it's a pleasure Harry, hopefully you're in Gryffindor that's my house. Now Ronald come along we have to say goodbye to Mum." Percy said as Ron gave a final wave and each made their way through the crowds outside. If Harry looked out the window he could just see them hugging the plump redheaded woman goodbye. Frowning in worry as he watched the people passing outside the compartment he kept looking for his sister.

As the train started moving and people began to settle down Harry began to feel a pit of worry gnawing at his stomach. He was about to stand up when the Red headed boy whose face was covered in freckles knocked against the door. "Do you mind if I sit with you? Everyone else is full. I'm Ron by the way Ron Weasley." He said with a soft smile. Harry nodded and gestured to the seat across from him with a warm smile. He knew he should look for Hermione, but he felt terrible about leaving Ron by himself. "It's a pleasure." Harry said softly and smiled looking out the window.

Ron was trying his best to do what his mother had told him to do. She had told him not to gawk and to treat Harry like a regular person. He had seen how uncomfortable they'd made them earlier and he wanted to make up for it. Although that didn't seem to stop his mouth as he looked at the Raven haired boy with bright green eyes. "Is it true? Do you really have the scar?" He asked frowning as his ears turned red from embarrassment.

"Oh yeah." Harry said with an easy grin, pushing his bangs back off his forehead so that the scar was visible. "I don't really remember how I got it, I mean I know how I got it obviously I just don't remember it." He tried to explain to Ron running his hand through his hair. Just then a knock sounded on the glass and he looked up to see a woman pushing a trolley full of candy.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" she asked with a kind smile.

"No ma'am I'm set." Ron said holding up a pack of homemade sandwiches.

Harry's eyes widened at all the candy. None of it looked familiar, but he had never gotten the chance to eat candy with the Dursley's. Anytime he'd even had a chocolate bar Dudley would steal it from him. About once a year on Christmas he and Hermione would split one, they'd save up money sometimes and be able to get each other a whole one. But now he felt the money in his pocket and he knew he could actually afford it. So he decided to get some of everything, that way when he found Hermione she'd be able to have some as well, and he could share with his new friend.

"We'll take the lot." He said with a smile pulling the money out of his pocket.

"Woah!" Ron said with wide eyes as he saw all the money. At that moment Harry decided that Ron's family probably didn't have a lot of money. Knowing what it felt like, he was glad he'd gotten enough to share with his new friend.

"Take as much as you want Ron, although leave enough for my sister, I'm sure she'll want to try this as well." Harry said with a kind smile before the boy could dig into his sandwiches. After a bit he took a chocolate frog biting his lip. "Chocolate frogs? They aren't real frogs are they?"

"Course not! It's just a spell, although honestly it's the card you want. Each pack has a famous witch or wizard card, I collect them." Ron said proudly taking a bite of his licorice wand.

Harry nodded as he opened the container the chocolate frog immediately jumping on the window and crawling up to the open section before jumping out. "Oh that's rotten luck, they've only got one good jump in them." Ron said frowning at the window.

Harry just shook his head taking out the card and looking at Ron in surprise. "I've got Dumbledore!" He said excitedly.

"Oh yeah I got about six of him." Ron grinned stroking the rat on his lap that was eating Bertie Botts every flavor beans. Harry grinned and looked back down his eyes widening comically. "He's gone!" He exclaimed looking confused as the portrait that had just contained a picture of Albus Dumbledore was empty.

"Well you can't expect him to hang around all day." Ron laughed and stretched biting his lip. Harry smiled thinking as he looked at Ron and bit his lip.

After a few moments of silence Harry's curiosity won out as he asked, "Ron, what's it like growing up in a magical family?"

With that question Ron began to explain to Harry how amazing it was growing up with magic. He told him all about his family how he was the fifth brother, and that it was hard because pretty much everything he owned was a hand-me-down. Even his rat Scabbers was a Hand-Me-Down, given to him by his brother Percy. Scabbers was 12 years old and missing a toe. He explained, that his oldest brother Charlie was in Romania because he loved working with Dragons, and that his second oldest brother was working for Gringotts as a curse breaker. He told him all about how Gringotts had apparently been robbed, but no one could find anything missing, and Harry was shocked to hear that they hadn't even caught the wizard or witch responsible. Then he talked about Percy who was the golden boy, serving as a prefect. He told him Charlie had been the Gryffindor Quiditch captain, and Bill had been head boy. That was what Percy was striving to be. Then he talked about the twins, Fred and George. He told Harry all about how brilliant they were, but how they didn't really have the motivation to achieve in school. They loved to prank and make people laugh, and truly they were alright guys, even if they had turned his favorite teddy bear into a spider when he was a toddler. Then he talked about the baby of their family Ginny, he talked about how everyone doted on her because she was the only girl. Finally he talked about his parents explaining that his mother stayed at home, and his father worked for the ministry. By the end of Ron's speech about his family Harry felt he knew the entire family, as if he'd met them himself.

Ron then stretched and grinned looking down at the rat. "Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow! Do you want to see it?"

"Yes!" Harry grinned at him.

It was then that the door slid open to reveal a very familiar bushy haired witch carrying an equally familiar orange cat. "Have either of you seen a toad a boy named Neville's lost one." She started looking up and seeing Harry her eyes shining in relief. Then she noticed the red head boy whose name she seemed to remember was Ron. Looking at him she sat beside Harry and grinned. "Are you doing magic? Well c'mon let's see it." She said grinning at the boy and taking a pack of what was called sugar Quills from the pile of candy. She didn't know why, but she was just so excited to see the sweets that she grabbed the first thing her eyes fell on. She'd always loved candy, and the fact that she and Harry rarely got any made this a special treat.

Ron's eyes widened at how they girl just familiarly sat down taking some candy without even introducing herself. He figured she was mental, and so when she told him to perform the spell he felt his blood boil a bit. Calming himself down he cleared his throat. "Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" He frowned with a flash of light nothing happened to the rat in his lap.

"Is that it well it's not very good is it?" Hermione said bluntly looking at Harry as he elbowed her in the ribs. "I haven't practiced anything, but I have been wanting to try one. Harry look at me please." She smiled as she took out her wand. "Occulus Reparo." She said clearly as she flourished her wand and lightly tapped his glasses. Harry's eyes widened as suddenly his beaten glasses seemed as good as new. Pulling them off he inspected them then grinned at his sister. "Thanks!" He grinned at her and rubbed his neck.

"Wait a second how did you know his name! And why did you steal our candy without asking or even introducing yourself?" Ron frowned looking at the girl clearly annoyed that he was the only one bothered.

"Oh Ron! I'm sorry I didn't think about introducing you two, this is my twin sister Hermione." He said softly frowning apologetically. "Hermione this is my new friend Ron Weasley."

Ron gaped at him and looked at the girl, the two had a few subtle similarities, but not enough to where he'd guess they were twins. Blushing scarlet he wiped off his hand leaning forward to shake her offered one. "I'm sorry it's a pleasure."

"Don't worry about it, by the way you have dirt on your nose just here." She grinned rubbing the side of her nose to show him after shaking his hand firmly. Ron just stared at her and then rubbed furiously at his nose causing her to laugh as three figures stepped into their compartment. Frowning she looked up to see two boys she didn't know, and the blonde boy from the robe shop, she seemed to remember that his name was Draco. One of the boys behind him immediately grabbed Ron's rat, and at the sight of it Crookshanks hissed angrily. Hermione held the cat tight to her chest as it made a lunge for the rat.

The boy had his typical sneer of disdain, but it soon vanished when he met Harry and Hermione's eyes. "So it is true you two are the Potter twins! This is Crabbe and Goyle, see boys I told you that they were coming to Hogwarts." Draco said triumphantly looking between the two twins. "And you red hair freckles hand-me-down clothing you must be a Weasley. I can't blame either of you, I've heard how you've been forced to grow up with Muggles so you don't know. Some wizards are better than others." Looking pointedly at Ron Draco continued. "I, however, can help you both to make the right choice in friends. I'm a pureblood, and not some blood traitor like Weasley over here." Draco said holding out his hand and giving a charming smile to Hermione who raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks but,"

"I think we can decide for ourselves who we'd like to be friends with. Right Hermione?"

"Right Harry." Hermione said as Draco's face went from friendly to furious. He was astounded that they had chosen pennyless, blood-traitor Weasley over himself.

"Have it your way then Potters." He said darkly before looking up in surprise as the one called Goyle shrieked throwing Scabbers to the floor. "The bloody rat bit me." He growled looking at his now bleeding finger.

"Scabbers!" Ron cried lunging forward and grabbing the seemingly unconscious rat. As he clutched it to his chest Hermione let go of the growling Crookshanks who took one look at the rat and darted out of the compartment. Frowning Hermione stood up gripping her wand and glaring at the three, "Well if you're done here I think its best you leave." She hissed at the three vicious boy who in turn glared at her pulling out there wands.

"Now boys I don't think you really want to fight right Georgie." Fred grinned as he leaned against the compartment.

"Yeah boys five against three isn't good odds and we're third years, the three of you are just ickle firsties." George smirked holding a toad in his hands. Knowing that they no longer had good odds the three boys shot nasty looks at all five of them.

"This isn't over." Draco said solemnly before leaving with his two goons. Hermione sighed and stood up frowning softly. "I'm going to find Crookshanks and then I suggest you boys change into your robes." She said softly looking at the twins she gave them both a warm smile. "Thank you guys," she said sincerely as she eased past them both.

"Well that was fun! You must be Harry, by the way I'm Fred that's my brother George and you've already met ickle Ronniekins." The twin flashed his devilish smirk as he sat down. "We met your sister earlier." George explained as the toad in his hands croaked frowning the twins looked down at the forgotten animal. "Well we'll see you guys later, we have to give Neville his toad back, then we're going to feed Lee Jordan's tarantula." They said excitedly waving as they walked out of the compartment.

Harry looked after the two and couldn't help the smile. He looked over at Ron and just shook his head getting up and getting his robes out. "I think I'd really like your family Ron." Harry told him honestly as he and Ron made their way to the bathroom each changing into their school robes. Passing by the twins' compartment they shook their heads as Hermione was trying to reason a disgruntled Crookshanks back into his carrier. The twins were laughing at her because each time she managed to get close the cat would twirl out of her hands and sit on Fred or George's lap.

"I can't believe that cat is even letting you two touch him. Crookie usually hates anyone that isn't me or Hermione." Harry said laughing as he walked in handing his sister her pack of Sugar Quills and giving Fred and George their pick of the candy they had left. George chose the ones called Sugar Mice while, Fred took the Jelly Slugs and the boy who introduced himself as Lee helped himself to a few Cauldron cakes. "You're alright Potter, you and your sister." Lee grinned and looked at the three first years. "So Ron's probably going to be in Gryffindor with me, Fred and George but what about you two?"

Harry and Hermione hadn't really talked about what house they wanted, although remembering Malfoy talk about how he would be in Slytherin Harry figured he wouldn't mind anything as long as he wasn't in Slytherin. "I don't really care, although I'm not particularly smart, that's more Hermione's area so I doubt I'd fit into Ravenclaw, and I lose everything so Hufflepuff is out, and I already hate a few members hoping to be in Slytherin so I guess Gryffindor maybe. I don't care as long as it's not Slytherin and I'm not separated from my sister." Harry said truthfully looking over at Hermione.

Hermione laughed softly and shook her head. "I'm smart, but personally I hope I'm Gryffindor. I mean Hufflepuff seems really nice and they have a lot of important values, but the idea of courage to me encompasses the loyalty and compassion bit. But like Harry said I'd be happy with anything that's not Slytherin, and as long as we're together."

"Blimey I knew there was a reason I liked you two, neither of you want to be in Slytherin and have Gryffindor as your top choices! You've both got the makings of greatness in you." George grinned at them.

While Hermione fixed her tie an announcement sounded throughout the train informing everyone to keep their luggage on the train as well as pets. A little bit later the train pulled into Hogsmeade and Harry, Ron and Hermione got off with Fred, George, and Lee. As soon as they got off the train Neville joined them and was properly introduced to Harry and Ron. Then a loud and familiar voice could be heard over all the clamor. "Firs' years over here!" Hermione grinned as she pulled on Harry's hand pointing out Hagrid who was gathering the first years.

"Hey we'll see you all at the feast!" Called George as he walked to one of the carriages. Hermione and the others waved with warm smiles and made their way to Hagrid.

"Hello Hagrid!" Hermione called giving the giant man a hug.

"'Ello 'arry, and 'ermione!" Hagrid smiled down at the two of them, and their new friends giving Hermione a hug back. He smiled as the rest of the first years gathered around staring up at him in wander. "Okay now follow me!" He smiled leading them up a path up a hill. As soon as they got to the top, the first years had their first views of the castle nestled into the Mountain. It was beautiful and Harry and Hermione both fell in love at first sight. Every window was lit with a soft glowing light, and it seemed to glisten in the moonlight. Everything about it was absolutely gorgeous. Hagrid allowed them a chance to admire his home before continuing down the path to a lake. "Now four of you to a boat." He called at the young students. As Harry and Hermione moved forward it was the two of them Ron and Neville in their boat.

It didn't take long for the boats to start moving forward, and as the castle grew closer Hermione felt her amazement grow. Gripping Harry's hand excitedly she looked back at the other two noticing that Neville seemed too nervous to enjoy the view. "Neville don't worry, the boats are charmed so you won't fall out." She said warmly smiling as some of Neville's tension drained out of him.

"It's not only that I'm worried about the sorting, I mean I'm not brave Hermione, I'm not smart, I'm going to end up in Hufflepuff. I mean there is nothing wrong with Hufflepuffs but my grandmother she won't let me live it down." He murmured miserably looking down at his hands.

Hermione shook her head and gently put her hand under his chin so he could look at her. "Nonsense Neville, you're kind and smart. By the way if you're in Hufflepuff then that house is gaining a great wizard, even if you aren't sure about it yet. I can just tell, you're going to be one of the greats Neville Longbottom, and you're grandmother will be extremely proud." Hermione said determinedly smiling as she gets out of the boat with Harry's help, and walks up to the front with the rest of the first years. They walked up to a pair of giant wooden doors that even dwarfed Hagrid. The doors only opened once Hagrid knocked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Feast:

As the great doors opened a very strict looking witch was revealed on the other side. She was thin with very sharp and angular features. Her mouth was pursed into a thin line but the hints of a smile showed when she caught sight of the first years. Hagrid grinned at the woman and gestured to the first years. "Here they are Professor McGonagall all the firs' years! I'll just be off now, see you all at the feast." Hagrid said as he walked inside giving a final wave before he disappeared.

Harry and Hermione looked at the woman who seemed to be Professor McGonagall. Even though she seemed strict, there was an undeniable warmth and compassion about the woman that was shining in her eyes. Each looking at each other they followed the others as they were lead into the castle. The entry hall was beautiful, and was made of stone and marble. As they walked through it Hermione couldn't help but admire the view in person, having seen it before in a picture located in Hogwarts A History.

Harry gripped Hermione's hand tightly as he walked with the group into a small room where all the first years piled in. Professor McGonagall stood at the front of the room waiting for everyone to join them inside. Once they were piled in everyone's attention was on the elderly witch. "Good evening and welcome to Hogwarts." She began her voice clear and easily heard even in the room filled with students. "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, and I'm head of Gryffindor house. Before any of you are to join the feast, you are going to be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony which will take place in front of the entire school. When you are sorted the house you are sorted into will become your family." McGonagall said looking around the room before continuing. "The four houses are this, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Your triumphs will earn your house points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the house cup. It is important to remember that each house has great values, and has produced many fantastic witches and wizards. I hope that you all are great assets to whichever house you're sorted into." Looking around at the first years her eyes fell on Harry and Hermione holding hands nervously, and then Neville whose cloak wasn't fastened correctly. Finally her eyes fell on Ron whose nose was smudged. "I suggest you clean yourselves up as best as you can, I will return when we are ready for you. Until then please wait here patiently." With that the professor was off out the door while everyone stood around nervously.

"Blimey I didn't realize we'd be sorted in front of the whole school!" Ron said looking nervous as he met Harry's eyes. "What if we have to do a test or something?" He frowned as he anxiously wiped at his nose. Harry knew why Ron was worrying he was internally panicking as well, but he was trying to keep calm for Hermione's sake. Hermione did not do well when stressed out, shed drive herself crazy trying to come up with every possible outcome, which would only stress her out more, and then eventually she'd blow up. This had happened to Harry on more than one occasion when they were going to school and Teacher's assigned a ton of homework.

Hermione felt like she was going to be sick. She had no idea what was going to happen during the ceremony. Nowhere in the entire book of Hogwarts A History did it mention the ceremony, and she was terrified that she'd have to try and duel, or do tasks. Looking at Harry and briefly listening to Ron, she knew everyone else was as panicked as she was. So in order to calm herself she looked over at Neville who looked like he was close to crying. "It's okay Neville. Everything is going to be fine remember." She smiled trying her hardest to keep him calm. "I promise even if we're in different houses you'll always have me as a friend." She said with a warm smile to which Neville gratefully returned and nodded as McGonagall came back into the room.

"We are ready for you now please follow me." She said with a soft smile as she led the first years into the expansive Great Hall. There were four rows of table, and then the staff table at the front. The ceiling looked like the night sky, with candles floating from above seeing Harry's face Hermione grinned. "It's not really the night sky Harry, it's just enchanted to reflect it. You'd know this if you had read Hogwarts A History." She teased her brother playfully laughing as he pushed her. As soon as she saw the hat at the front on the stool she breathed a sigh of relief. "I think the hat is going to sort us." She whispered to Harry who looked to the front and nodded visibly relaxing.

Once all the first years were gathered at the front the old hat began to sing. Taking many of the first years by surprise.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<br>You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<br>You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<br>So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!"<em>

Once the song ended and the clapping had died down the first years had begun to be sorted. There was a girl named Hannah Abbott who got into Hufflepuff, Crabbe was Slytherin. A boy named Seamus Finnigan got into Gryffindor, Goyle was Slytherin, there were a few Ravenclaws and it went on alphabetically. Hermione bit her lip as Neville when up and she gripped Harry's hand but gave Neville and encouraging smile as he sat down. Neville took longer than most anyone else, it almost seem like he was arguing with the hat. Frowning Hermione held her breath as the hat screamed out "Gryffindor." She frowned at Neville's disheartened face, and resolved to ask him about it later. She groaned as Malfoy went up, as soon as the hat was placed on his head it screamed out Slytherin. Hermione made a face and resolved that she and Harry would not be in Slytherin if she could help it. Then the Patil twins were called up. Hermione's eyes widened as one got sent to Gryffindor, and the other to Ravenclaw. Looking at Harry she felt like she may cry. She couldn't be separated from her brother, she wouldn't know what to do with herself if she was.

It wasn't long after the Patils that Harry's name was called. As soon as it happened everyone in the great hall started whispering. He walked up Hermione letting go of his hand. He looked at her and gave her a small reassuring smile before taking his place on the stool.

As soon as the hat was placed on Harry's head Harry began thinking practically begging, "not Slytherin." He would've been happy anywhere but Slytherin. Of course the hat had other ideas it started saying that Slytherin would make him a famous and wealthy wizard. Although Harry adamantly told it that he could care less about fame and fortune, he didn't want to be in Slytherin. At that the hat thought deciding that it was brave and noble to deny fame and fortune he announced "Gryffindor!" To which the Gryffindor table cheered loudly deafening the Great Hall.

"Potter, Hermione." Was called next and once again the whispering started up as Hermione squared her shoulders and sat on the stool. Once the hat was placed on her head she heard it. The voice of the sorting hat was in her mind. "Hmm not a bad mind, you'd do well in Ravenclaw, but there is a lot of compassion that rivals that of Hufflepuff. Slytherin would also be a good fit for these ambitions. Although you possess an enormous amount of bravery just like your mother." Hermione's eyes widened at hearing the hat's musings.

"Please don't separate me from Harry, and if you must please not Slytherin." She thought frantically biting her lip hard. "You don't want Slytherin either Eh? It's a shame really the house could make you and your brother great. If you're sure about that one, and you're adamant about staying with your brother…" The hat trailed off in her mind before shouting "Gryffindor!" This caused a loud roar to erupt from the Gryffindor table. The entire table was buzzing with excitement because it had received both of the Potter Twins.

Breathing a sigh of relief she walked over to the massive table sitting between one of the Weasley Twins and Harry. Inspecting the one she was sitting next to closely she realized it was Fred and she smiled at him and George. "Well done Potters!" they both said happily as Fred clapped Hermione and then Harry's shoulder. She just grinned and shoulder bumped her brother playfully both sharing a relieved look that spoke volumes to the other. Frowning when she realized a proffered hand was in front of her she looked up to find another redhead smiling down at her. "I'm Percy Weasley, it's an honor to have you in our house Ms. Potter." He said grinning causing Hermione to share an amused look with Harry before shaking Percy's hand.

"Honestly I'm just relieved to be in the same house as Harry, we've never been separated." She said softly shaking her head.

"Neither have Fred and I. We do everything together!" George grinned at her as Hermione nodded her understanding, indicating it was the same with herself and Harry. Then Ron's name was called and Hermione looked at a somewhat moping Neville who was sitting beside Lee right across from her. She kicked him gently in a sisterly way and grinned as he looked up at her. She gave him a look that said stop moping or I'll kick you harder next time and turned her attention back to Ron who was immediately sorted into Gryffindor, much to the excitement of his 3 older brothers. Ron grinned and sat beside Neville across from Harry looking excited.

As the last person was sorted, Blaise Zabini Slytherin. The great Hall buzzed with excitement of the new house mates. It was a few minutes later that a man with long white hair and a long white beard stood up. He had crimson robes on and a type of commanding presence that radiated from him. He pushed his half-moon glasses up before speaking with a peculiar twinkle in his blue eyes. Hermione immediately recognized this man as Dumbledore.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

"He's off his rocker." Hermione whispered to Harry causing Fred beside her to laugh.

"He's one of the greatest wizards in the world, Hermione sure his speeches leave a bit to be desired but still he's amazing." Percy defended the old wizard.

Harry just laughed as Hermione rolled her eyes turning his attention back to the front where the Headmaster announced "Let the feast begin!" and with a clap of his hands food appeared all along the tables. Harry's eyes widened as he looked at all the food in front of him and he looked at Hermione whose expression mirrored his own.

"Well go on you two dig in." George laughed as he put food on his plate looking at the twins.

"We will it's just…" Harry started with a frown.

"We've never had this much variety before, or a choice in what we were going to eat."

"Yeah usually it was our aunt telling us what we were having and how much of it we could have." Harry finished their explanation as they each started filling their plate.

"It's a little bit awe inspiring." Hermione said with a laugh as the Weasley's stared at them with their food paused halfway to their mouths. Hermione just laughed at their expressions before digging into the food on her plate. "Don't look like we were deprived, we weren't it's not like we were starved." Harry said with a shrug.

"Great it's creepy enough when Fred and George finish each other's sentences now you two are going to do it too." Ron groaned causing a chorus of laughs to fill the air.

"Sorry Ron, we can't help it sometimes." Harry explained with an apologetic smile

With that all four Weasley's went back to devouring any food they could touch. Harry and Hermione ate until they were full both stretching. Soon a scream could be heard and both twins nervously turned to where the scream sounded to find ghosts filling the hall. With wide eyes Hermione gulped as one sat beside them at the table.

"Aw hello Sir Nicolas, good to see you again." Percy smiled warmly at the ghost who was now between Harry and Hermione.

"You're Nearly Headless Nick!" Ron exclaimed with wide eyes filled with excitement.

"I prefer Sir Nicolas if you don't mind, and Percy always a pleasure."

"I'm sorry if you don't mind me asking, how can you be nearly headless?" Hermione asked the ghost sitting beside her with a soft frown and curious eyes.

"Oh like this." The Ghost pulled his head revealing it was only attached by a bit of flesh. "Honestly I asked a man for a proper execution and he couldn't even cut my head off all the way. It's been a great burden. The headless hunt keeps denying my admittance into their club because of a bit of flesh. It's mortifying. Anyways nice to talk to you Gryffindors as always, I hope we win the house cup this year. I'll be rooting for us." And with that the ghost was gone along with the others that had invaded the hall.

When Dumbledore claimed attention again everyone looked up at him as the food on the plates disappeared. "I would like to remind old students and inform new students that the forbidden forest is exactly that, forbidden. This year the third corridor is also forbidden to those who do not want to die a most painful death. On a lighter note Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that magic is not allowed in the corridors." He said seeming to look right at Fred and George as he said it.

Fred and George just grinned at the old man high fiving one another. With a chuckle Professor Dumbledore made a few more announcements, such as Quidditch tryouts for the house teams were going to be next week. Looking at each other confused once Dumbledore sat back down the tables were once again covered with rich deserts. Putting a little on each of their plates both Harry and Hermione were trying to decide how best to ask someone about Quidditch.

"Fred, what exactly is Quidditch?" Hermione asked the Weasley closest to her. With wide eyes he began to go into a detailed description of the game Quidditch. With George intervening every now and then.

"So basically you have 7 players, you have a Keeper who guards the goal posts, and keeps the Quaffle out. You have three chasers, who are usually the ones that carry the Quaffle and try to get it through the other team's goals, each goal is worth ten points. Then you have your beaters."

"Fred and I are beaters for the house team!"

"He's right, our job is to make sure that the bludgers don't hurt our players, we get to carry big clubs and beat the bludgers away. Then you have your seeker, the seeker is the one who goes after the golden snitch. When the snitch is caught the game is over and the team whose seeker caught the ball gets 150 points. Oh yes and it's all played on broomsticks."

"Rather exhilarating really to be flying." George grinned as each returned back to their deserts. Hermione looked at Harry and grinned at him shrugging. It seemed like it'd be fun to watch if not play, although maybe they should try to get a better understanding before trying to play on a house team.

"Don't worry first years never make the house teams, you'd both be better just watching your first year." Ron told them with a shrug as they all went back to eating in relative silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, oddly enough it was familiar for the two twins who didn't need words to communicate what the other was feeling.

When Hermione and Harry finished they found themselves scanning the staff table. They grinned and waved as Hagrid caught their gaze causing a soft chuckle to escape the man. But soon their eyes were turned to another. A man in all black with greasy hair, placid skin, and a large hooked nose. He was talking to a man that Hermione remembered was Professor Quirrell. As soon as the man looked at both twins matching jolts of pain shot up their scars causing each to whimper and put their hands on their foreheads.

"Oi, are you two alright?" Ron asked frowning at the two of them.

"Fine Ronald… Percy who is that teacher talking to Quirrell?" Hermione asked gripping Harry's hand unconsciously under the table.

"Oh that's Professor Severus Snape. He's the potions master here, but I wouldn't tangle with him he loathes Gryffindor." Percy told them with a shrug.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other identical frowns on their face as Harry soothingly rubbed his scar. It wasn't very long and the feast was over and the first years were called to follow their prefects. Hermione held Harry's hand and then hooked her arm through Neville's walking behind Percy who was explaining that each house had their own dormitories. The others were usually hidden, and that only members of the house could go into them, or even knew a way into them.

As they were walking they came a massive set of stairs. There were so many flights Hermione doubted she could count them all. As they looked at them in wonder she was listening to Percy.

"The staircases like to move so be careful when you're walking on them, oh and watch your step there are a few tile which will sink your leg in trapping you until someone helps you out." Percy informed them which only made Hermione squeeze Harry's hand and grip Neville's arm tighter.

While walking up the stairs a ghost made them all stop in their tracks. The ghost cackled with glee as he made sticks start hitting, a first year named Lavender in the head. "Hello ickle firsties! I'm Peeves, the great and powerful. Now you shall not pass!" The ghost cackled delightedly as Percy looked rather annoyed. The portraits on the walls started banging as Peeves started laughing harder at the terrified looks on the first years' faces.

"Peeves if you don't let us through I'm going to tell the Bloody Baron." Percy warned the eccentric ghost who paled even more, which was almost impossible. With a nasty glare Peeves gave Percy a rude hand gesture and zoomed off.

"Well ladies and gentleman that was Peeves our resident Poltergeist, he can be a lot of trouble but usually all you have to do is threaten him with the Bloody Baron, he's the only thing Peeves is truly afraid of." Percy explained as he started climbing the stairs again. "Alright c'mon now follow me."

It wasn't long before they came to a portrait of an elegantly dressed lady. Percy informed them that she was known as the fat lady, and would ask for a password. As He walked up the lady regarded them all with slightly blank eyes.

"Password?" She asked Percy.

"Caput Draconis." He said. With that Hermione watched in amazement as the portrait nodded and swung open. Percy walked through the portrait hole, along with the other first years into a large circular room. There was a fire going in the fireplace, large squishy armchairs everywhere and a few couches scattered about. As well as coffee tables.

"This is the Gryffindor Common Room, it's a good place to relax after a long day. Up these stairs and to the left is the boy's dormitories, and girls yours are up these stairs and to your right." Percy pointed out the two different winding staircases. The one to the left contained the boys' dormitories and the one to the right the girls. "Now all of your belongings should already be in your dorms. Lights out in about an hour, although I suspect you're all tired enough that you'll be asleep before then. Have a good night and I'll see you all tomorrow. Remember breakfast ends at nine but your classes begin at 8 so don't be late." And with that Percy walked up to his rooms.

Hermione glanced at Harry and gave him a reassuring smile. "See you in the morning." She said weakly as she followed the other girls up to her dorms. Hermione didn't like being separated one bit. She'd never slept in a bed by herself before, she and Harry had always shared. Even though they were forced to share by the Dursley's it didn't mean she had a desire for her own bedroom. Quite the opposite she slept better knowing her twin was beside her because then she knew she wouldn't have to worry about anything. If there was a fire in the house, or something just as disastrous she would be able to get to Harry easily and get them both out. Now as she walked into the cozy girls' dormitory she worried about how she would sleep.

Harry would never tell the other boys but he didn't feel right going to sleep without Hermione. She was a constant in his life and always had been. Even when the two were separated as punishment and she was forced to sleep in a different room they somehow always managed to get back to each other. Harry knew it was because they were all that the other had left of a loving family. The just being in one another's presence bought a sense of serenity and peace that wasn't there when they were separated. Briefly Harry considered sneaking out and into the girls' dormitory, but thought better of it as he was changing into his pajamas. In his dorm he had Ron, Neville, a boy named Seamus, and a boy named Dean. They were all good guys as far as Harry could see and so after chatting for a bit Harry laid down on his bed and was almost immediately unconscious.

Hermione laid on her bed after formally introducing herself, she had Eloise Midgen, Lavender Brown, Pavarti Patil, and Fay Dunbar in her room. They were nice enough although Hermione hated the staring and attention that each girl was giving her and so closing her curtains on her four poster bed she laid down and started to go to sleep.

It was late when Hermione woke up again drenched in sweat from a nightmare she couldn't even remember. Hugging her middle she got out of her bed biting her lip. She quietly snuck across the room of the girl's dormitory and walked out closing the door behind her. Walking downstairs she came face to face with Fred and George Weasley. Looking up at them with wide eyes the two regarded her with amused smirks on their faces.

"Well Potter what are you doing out of bed." One of the twins asked. Hermione tilted her head and focused on him intently seeing the scar on his next to his hairline Hermione remembered it was Fred.

"I had a bad dream, I'm not used to having a bed to myself Fred so I thought I'd see if Harry was okay." She told them honestly seeing their gazes soften.

"You get used to it, though I imagine it'll be harder for you, I mean you two are different genders you won't be able to stay in the same room like Freddie and I." George said with a sympathetic frown.

"Yeah, well I just need to know he's alright, usually if I'm having nightmares he is too." Hermione explained as she made her way up the opposite stairs to a sign on a door that said first year boys. Walking in she bit her lip as she quietly shut the door behind her. She quietly made her way into the room where she could see Harry tossing and turning. Walking up to his bed she gently shook him awake quietly murmuring his name.

Harry shot up causing his head to bang against Hermione's. Looking at his sister with wide eyes he frowned. "Sorry Mione bad dream." He whispered looking around his eyes widening once he remembered where they were. "You're not supposed to be here! You could get in trouble." He frowned at her crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh shut up and move over will you. I swear you're so dramatic, and I know I bet we had the same dream. I just don't remember it." She said crawling under the covers as Harry made room for her. "I couldn't sleep, and I had to know that you were okay." She said softly as she laid down beside him she curled up on her right side while Harry did the same on his left. Just being able to hear his breathing and being able to know he was safe beside her allowed Hermione to fall into a deep peaceful sleep, and the same could be said for Harry.

Each twin slept through the night but groaned when the sun streamed in waking up to find all the boys standing over them with wide eyes. "When did she get in here!" Ron demanded glaring at the bushy haired girl who glared right back.

"I'm sorry boys I didn't mean to intrude I had a bad dream and I've never not been near my twin when I sleep. Harry had a bad dream to and it was the only way the two of us could get any rest." She huffed standing up she kissed her brothers cheek in a sisterly way. "I'll see you at breakfast, don't be late, and don't go back to sleep." With that Hermione pushed her way past the first year males and made her way back to her dorm thankful no one inside was awake yet.

Harry groaned as everyone in his dorm was staring at him. He rubbed his eyes tiredly before putting on his glasses. "What?" He asked them crossing his arms over his chest.

"Harry, we like you mate and we get she's your twin but you can't allow her to stay in here. We'll have underwear strewn across everything, and it doesn't look good for her. I mean a girl sleepuing in a room full of boys. It'll be awful if her dorm mates find out, and then everyone will start rumors about the Potter Twins having a little more affection for one another than is appropriate for siblings." Ron said crossing his arms while Seamus and Dean nodded behind him. Neville just sat beside Harry and glared at the other three. Hermione was his friend, she was the first person to even be nice to him and he refused to allow anyone to be unkind to her, or do anything that could hurt her.

"I don't mind if Hermione stays here, I mean it's not like she's snooping through our things, besides she didn't even bother us last night." Neville said defensively causing Harry to give him a grateful look.

"Look if she gets caught it'll cost us points, I know you're twins but it's for the best besides it's not like you two can do this for the rest of your lives. At some point you'll move away from one another, or get married. It's best you learn to be separated now then have to learn later in life." Seamus said not unkindly and Harry finally sighed in resignation.

"Okay fine." He acquiesced "but if she has a nightmare and needs me I'm not kicking her out. it's how we deal with things, we lean on one another." Harry said before getting up and walking to the bathroom to get a shower.

**A Big thank you to all those who have reviewed. I really appreciate it and I'm glad you're enjoying this as much as I am. Thank you so much to all of you who have followed and favorited. I can't believe I have over 400 views, it's enough to make me speechless. Please let me know what you think it's a lot of help. Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Education, and other important things

Hermione was sitting in Transfiguration Wednesday afternoon when Harry and Ron both out of breath had run in. They looked around only seeing the cat both looked extremely relieved.

"Well we beat her, could you imagine McGonagall's face if we'd been late?" Ron said while Hermione groaned quietly as the cat on the desk jumped off transforming back into Professor McGonagall.

"Well Mr. Weasley I suppose it'd look rather like this, don't you think?" She asked sarcastically as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Perhaps I should transfigure both you and Mr. Potter here into pocket watches so you'd stand a chance at being on time."

"Sorry Professor we just got lost." Harry said sheepishly looking at his sister who was giving him a sympathetic look. She had been waiting for him, but he told her to go ahead when she finished her breakfast. That morning Hedwig had delivered a note from Hagrid inviting Harry, and Hermione to afternoon tea. The twins had fallen into a routine in the mornings, each meeting in the common room, and then eating breakfast then they'd walk to their class together. It'd been an easy routine to fall into, even the first few days when neither of them had been sleeping very well. Hermione had been asked not to stay the night with Harry, and she had grudgingly accepted not wanting to make anyone uncomfortable.

Harry had explained to her that if she needed him she was to come straight to him, screw what the others thought. Although it had taken her body a few days to adjust to being alone, and fortunately it hadn't put any strain on her other than the few nights of bad sleep. Now she was getting more comfortable and had even been able to sleep the entire night. Harry seemed to be doing fine with the separation as well. Although he missed knowing that she was right beside him he realized that it was for the best.

"Well maybe a map then. Now take your seats, we are transfiguring matches into needles today." Professor McGonagall said as she walked back to her desk while Harry and Ron sat down quickly. Looking at the two of them Hermione just shook her head as she went back to her Transfiguration. They'd been at it for the entirety of the class period but finally Hermione's match started to change. She looked at it with wide eyes and then looked up at Professor McGonagall raising her hand sheepishly. "Uhm Professor I think I've done it." She said a little uncertaintly as the Professor stood up walking to her table and taking the match now needle between her fingers.

"Well done Ms. Potter! Now class do you see how the wood has changed to metal and instead of being flimsy it's become sturdy and strong. The tip has grown pointed and a small hole has been added to the top. Yes Ms. Potter very well done, you are remarkably like your mother. 10 points to Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall said with a kind smile as she walked to her desk after laying the needle back down carefully onto Hermione's desk.

Hermione bit her lip as she heard scoffs at the praise and looked at Harry who grinned widely at her giving her a thumbs up. Looking relieved she relaxed into her seat. She hated the whispers and stares that she and Harry got wherever they went. It made her uncomfortable, and now she could never tell whether or not people were being nasty and cruel, or just gossiping. Especially with the praise she gained from other Professor, hardly anyone in her year even spoke to her. No one in her dorms talked to her anymore all the girls snidely calling her a know it all. Ron only spoke to her because he'd quickly become Harry's best friend and having twin brothers knew enough not to try to get between them. Neville was always kind and had quickly became a close friend, and of course Fred and George were always pleasant along with Lee Jordan and two of the older girls named Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson.

Harry was quick to stop the unkind whispers when he was around, but his overprotective tendencies could be suffocating. It wasn't like she wasn't used to being an outcast. In fact at all of her old schools she and Harry both had been cast out, but now it felt like she may be alone, since Harry got along fairly well with everyone in their year, except for the Slytherins. She figured that what was making her sad now was the fact that she had hoped Hogwarts would be the place she belonged, and now she was terrified of being completely alone. Though part of her rationalized that would never happen, and that Harry would never leave her to be with his friends, but of course the insecurities ate away at her. All she could do was put on a brave face and keep it hidden from the others.

Hooking her arm through Harry's they walked to Potions the one class they hadn't had. It was down in the dungeons and immediately when Harry and Hermione made their way down they felt the air chill and the temperature drop. Biting her lip nervously as they walked into the classroom each sitting beside each other while Gryffindor and Slytherin students alike filed in. Biting her lip as Neville sat on her other side, and Ron sat on the other side of Harry she sighed.

"I've heard that Snape has it in for Gryffindor, and he favors Slytherin since he's their head of house." Ron murmured quietly to Harry. Harry frowned as the man walked in. He had the sneaking suspicion that the Professor disliked him, and he wasn't quite sure why. Harry sat up as the professor started calling the role. Pausing when he got to Harry and Hermione's names he looked at them both. His eyes were black like Hagrid's without any of the warmth or kindness. They were cold cruel and calculating without an ounce of love inside them.

"Ah Mr. and Ms. Potter our new celebrities." He said his voice full of disgust as he went back to the role some of the Slytherins snickering. When he was done calling the role he stood up at the front of the class. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word—like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." The students were all silent as they looked at him.

"Mr. Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand shot up into the air but Snape didn't even look at her, in fact he seemed to be constantly avoiding looking in her direction. Harry frowned rubbing the back of his neck looking at Hermione he sighed. "I don't know sir." He said quietly.

"Tut tut I see fame isn't everything now is it Mr. Potter, well now let's try again. Tell me where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know." Harry told him looking at Hermione who was practically waving her hand he sighed knowing she knew the answer.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming eh- Potter?" Snape sneered then straightening. "Last chance Mr. Potter, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I'm sorry sir I don't know, but clearly my sister does, I guess that maybe fame doesn't affect everyone's brains." Harry said forcing himself to meet the man's cold black eyes.

"Sit down Ms. Potter!" Snape snapped at Hermione before glaring at Harry even more. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" With that Snape swept up his cloak before moving back to the front of the class. "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor for your cheek Potter."

Sighing Hermione listened to the lecture and turned to the appropriate page in her book before turning her attention back to Snape, who told them to get to brewing. She bit her lip starting to cut up her ingredients. She was quietly telling Neville what to do, because the boy was so nervous he was shaking. Then her eyes widened as Neville's cauldron started to melt.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled as he walked over with a flick of his wand cleaning the mess. He glared at Neville who was cowering back.

"Sir don't blame Neville it was my fault! I misread the instructions I was trying to help and I told him to put the Quills in, I was about to do it to my own when his started melting." Hermione said defiantly looking at the man whose eyes flashed with what she was sure was mistaken for compassion.

"Ms. Potter, no need to lie, I know you and your brother were doing it to make yourselves look good." He snarled as he met her eyes. "Now that is two more points from Gryffindor, for you incompetence. If you'd just pay better attention like Mr. Malfoy here then I may be able to make halfway decent potion makers out of you." Snape snarled

The rest of the class passed by in mostly the same manner. Harry and Hermione seemingly to blame for every mishap, although Snape was much kinder to Hermione then most of the other Gryffindors, that was until he'd look into her eyes. Then his gaze would harden, and he'd spat something cruel. When it was finally time to get out of class Harry knew that it was official Snape hated him.

Sighing softly as Harry walked into the common room with his sister he stretched. "I'm going over to Hagrid's in about five minutes, are you still going to come?" He asked looking down at his twin sister who'd just opened up her book. At the mention of Hagrid her eyes widened. "I forgot all about it! I don't think I can, I'm going to try and finish my homework Harry, but you can take Ron with you, I'm sure he'd love to go."

Harry pouted slightly, but nodded at her showing he understood. Walking out of the common room through the portrait hole he found Ron walking up the stairs. "Hey Ron want to come have tea with me at Hagrid's?" He asked grinning as the red headed boy nodded.

"Alright just let me put my things away." Ron said with a happy smile as he rushed off to the portrait. A few minutes later he was back outside ready to go. Walking with Harry to the giant hut at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. When they knocked on the door Hagrid's smiling face greeted them and let them both in while the dog who was later introduced to them as Fang just barked.

While Harry and Ron were talking with Hagrid Hermione was curled up in her favorite chair reading. She was alone for a while, so she'd gotten what little she had left of her homework done. She was so into her book that she didn't hear it when voices started carrying from the portrait hole. She only looked up when a body cast a shadow over her book and looking up she met the eyes of none other than Fred Weasley. "Hi Fred!" She said with a warm smile shutting her book.

"I'm George." Fred said determinedly looking down at her with what could be considered a disappointed scowl.

"No you're not you're Fred, your voice is deeper then George's." Hermione remarked to him with a smirk as she heard a laugh from behind her. Glancing over the back of the seat she saw George laughing.

"Well we haven't fooled her yet have we Freddie?" George grinned as he moved to sit in one of the chairs beside her while Fred sat in the other.

"It's only a matter of time George, not even mum can keep us straight all the time." Fred grinned as he picked up the book resting in Hermione's lap. "So Potter what are you reading this time?"

Before Hermione could answer George butted in. "Dreadfully boring thing reading, I mean c'mon why read when you could have some fun with us."

"Because I happen to enjoy reading, and who says spending time with the two of you is fun?"

"Ouch Potter you wound us." George dramatically gripped his heart.

"Yeah Potter words hurt too ya know." Fred said with a pout causing Hermione to laugh.

"Oh I'm sorry boys have I hurt your egos? If you ask me they could use with a bit of deflating, but since I value your friendships so _very_ much why don't you tell me what the two of you have in mind?" Hermione said snatching her book back and hugging it to her chest.

"Well you see Potter" George started grinning at her.

"We may need your help."

"Why do you need my help?"

"See that's the fun part right Fred?"

"To true George."

"What do you two want me to do?" Hermione said exasperatedly

"Well you see we need you to cause an itty bitty distraction, and get Filch away from his office" Fred said shrugging.

"So we can sneak some dung bombs into his office." George added.

"He's been on the rampage lately with that bloody cat. George and I decided he needed to be brought down a couple of notches."

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at the twins then she grinned widely shaking her head. "I'm in! But mostly so I can call in a favor later on, so I help you now you help me later, deal?"

The twins looked at each other with wide eyes then they looked at the small witch in front of them with grins that screamed trouble. "Deal!" The said together grinning wider.

"You know they're wrong about you Potter, we heard you were just a goody two-shoes bookworm." Fred laughed and looked at George.

"Unless we are already corrupting her Fred in which case I'd say that's a new record wouldn't you?"

"As if you two could actually corrupt me, and I may be a bookworm but I do know how to have fun!" Hermione said glaring at the two in a playful manner standing up.

Just then Lee Jordan burst into the room his eyes wide with excitement. "Did she agree yet guys? I mean we're about to have the perfect opening, Peeves is causing all sorts of trouble on the fifth floor!" He said his eyes shining with excitement as he saw Hermione he practically threw himself on the ground at her feet. "Please Potter! No one will expect you, you've already got the entire staff eating out of the palm of your hand…"

"Lee!" Hermione said trying to interrupt him.

"And you're so smart, honestly I promise you won't get into any trouble!"

"LEE!" The twins yelled together grinning as their friend just blinked at them.

"She's already agreed mate!" Fred said with a laugh at the relieved expression crossing Lee's features. He grinned at George when Hermione squealed when Lee picked her up in a tight hug and spun her around.

"You're the best Potter, just bloody brilliant, I knew there was a reason why I begged Fred and George to befriend you." Lee grinned at her.

"Lee put me down!" Hermione squeaked unable to contain her laughter. "I swear if I knew this would happen I would've refused to help." She teased her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Well let's go boys I'd hate to miss our perfect opportunity." She grinned as she sat her book down on the coffee table and slipped her shoes back on.

Together the four of them walked out through the portrait hole and they made their way downstairs. Stopping right before they got to Filch's to the ground grinning.

"Alright Potter, we need you to run into Filch's office and tell him Peeves is terrorizing the fifth floor. Make sure you make it believable." Fred told her with a grin.

"Yeah you've got to sell it, you know wide terrified eyes, maybe even cry a little because that Peeves is a nasty bugger." Lee said with a grin before patting Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione bit her lip and counted to three before making her eyes wide and teary. She allowed the other three time to hide and then ran off down the corridor. "Mr. Filch, Mr. Filch!" She cried the fake tears streaming down her face as she banged on the office door. "Mr. Filch its Peeves!" She whimpered as the door opened revealing the old care taker who had long hair even though he was balding and wide unkind eyes. "Where is he girl tell me!" Filch demanded staring at the Bushy haired redhead.

"He's on the fifth floor. He was terrorizing the paintings and then he started flinging armor at me." She whimpered watching as the care taker stepped out of his office shutting and locking the door then immediately started running to the stairs shouting "I've got you this time!" She stood there for a minute watching as the red eyed cat streaked past her and after its master. Hermione made sure they were out of sight before stepping back wiping her eyes. She grinned as the twins came running up to her with Lee trailing behind them.

"Bravo Ms. Potter! You're acting skills could use some improvement though." Fred teased.

"Yeah you were laying it on a bit thick with those tears." George smirked as they walked into the office casting 'Alohomora' immediately unlocking the door.

"I was just doing what Lee told me to!" Hermione smirked leaning against the threshold keeping an eye out for Filch.

"Yeah well that's your first mistake, Lee is the last person you want to listen to." Fred and George chimed grinning at each other as they strategically placed the dung bombs.

"Oi, you two gits would be lost without me!" Lee said standing once they finished placing the bombs. The three walked out of the classroom easily locking the door again. Then Fred hooking his arm through Hermione's they made their way down the corridor. They were about halfway to the end when they heard Filch's angry voice. Looking at one another they immediately pulled Hermione into a hidden alcove behind a tapestry.

It was a rather tight fit and Hermione found herself sandwiched between Lee and George while Fred pulled out a piece of parchment winking at Hermione. She watched in wonder as he pulled out his wand tapping the parchment and quietly murmuring, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Using the light that filtered into the alcove Hermione watched in fascination as she saw Filch's footsteps approaching the place they were hiding, but then veer into another corridor at the last moment. As soon as it seemed that he was far enough away Fred tugged her out of the alcove with George and Lee following behind them. "Mischief managed." Fred murmured before folding the now blank parchment up and putting it back into his pocket. He pulled Hermione with him running upstairs quickly to the portrait of the Fat lady.

"Password?"

"Caput Draconis." Fred said walking in quickly still pulling Hermione along, while George and Lee followed. As soon as they were inside their common room the four fell to the ground in fits of laughter. Each giddy with relief at the fact that they had managed not to get caught. "That was the best!" George grinned and looked at Hermione.

Hermione grinned at him before looking at Fred and pulling herself together despite the tears of mirth in her eyes giving him a pointed look. "What is that parchment?" She asked quietly looking around to make sure they were alone. Fred grinned at her checking the room as he pulled it out.

"This is the secret to our success. We knicked it from Filch's office our first year." Fred said with a happy smirk.

"You see Potter all you have to do is tap the parchment like so and say, I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." George grinned and laughed as Hermione watched the title appear with wide eyes.

"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's map." She read aloud before looking at the three grinning boys.

"We owe them so much." Lee said almost dreamily before taking the parchment and opening it to show Hermione the complete map of Hogwarts showing everyone currently in the school.

"This is brilliant!" Hermione said in wonder looking at them older boys.

Fred grinned at her before putting his wand to the paper. "Yeah but when you're done you have to say 'Mischief Managed' otherwise anyone will be able to read it."

"Someday, we'll take you through the hidden passages." George said with a smile as he relaxed.

"Can I tell Harry about this?"

Fred looked at the other two boys before running his hand through his hair. "If you really want to then yeah, but only if you're sure he won't turn us in."

"Not that we don't trust Harry, he's a great bloke."

"It's just we're very careful with who we let know about the map. We wouldn't have even let you know if Filch hadn't showed up." Lee said with a shrug relaxing in one of the squishy arm chairs while Fred and George sat on a couch with Hermione in between them.

"I'm not going to keep it a secret, but I'm not going to just go up to him either. I'll tell him if he asks, but until he asks I think he's better off in the dark." Hermione decided stretching as she picked her book back up.

"Who's better off in the dark?" Harry asked as he walked into the common room with Ron.

"Just this boy who Eloise has a crush on." Hermione answered offhandedly with a smile at her brother and his friend.

"Oh well you're probably right then, it's not your place to tell him Mione." Harry smiled as he sat down in a chair beside Lee.

Hermione smiled and nodded as Lee, George, and Fred snickered quietly. "So Harry how was Hagrid?"

"Good I mean a little weird, I think he knows why Snape hates us, but he refuses to admit it." Harry said with a shrug,

"Oh don't take it personally mate, Snape hates most of his students." Fred said with a shrug.

"If not all, but most especially Gryffindors." George grinned.

"He's probably just being harder on you because you have much better hair than he does anyway." Lee said noncommittally causing Fred and George to start laughing.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her three friends and got up sitting on the arm of Harry's chair. "Forgive them, they've been doing this since they decided to disturb me from my reading." Hermione said affectionately. Harry just laughed and then suddenly remembering something frowned as he met his sister's eyes. "Did you know that there was an attempted robbery at Gringotts? It had to have happened while we were there, but the vault had been cleared right before. It's odd isn't it?"

"It's odd that anyone would try to break into Gringotts in the first place." Ron butted in leaning forward in his seat.

Hermione just frowned and looked at Harry biting her lip. "Did Hagrid say anything about it?" She asked with a frown rubbing her face.

"No he just got really quiet, wouldn't even meet my eyes for a bit."

"He knows something then. We'll have to find out what at some point." Hermione said then looked at Ron who was staring at her with a bewildered look on his face. "I think I broke your friend." She said with a laugh as she rolled her eyes at the youngest Weasley boy.

"Did not!" He snapped at her standing up with a glare. "I'm going to the feast!" He declared before stalking back to the portrait hole. Fred, George and Lee stood up as well and grinned good naturedly.

"Well if ickle Ronniekins is going then I guess we should too." Fred smirked.

"You two coming?" George asked with a smile as he looked at Harry and Hermione. The Potter twins nodded and stood up following everyone to the great hall.

HJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJP

The next Thursday morning Harry and Hermione woke up and went down to the Great hall after getting ready to find it buzzing with excitement. Sitting down at the Gryffindor table Harry was listening as Seamus excitedly described his flying ability. Seamus's Dad was muggle and his mum was a witch. Although it seemed that Seamus was incredibly well versed in both worlds.

Hermione was tuning in and out of the conversation as Ron joined in bragging about how good he was. That was when Hermione saw the flash of blonde in her peripheral. Frowning she saw Draco Malfoy sneering at Ron in disgust. She and Harry had done a relatively good job of avoiding the Slytherin, although that didn't stop him from trying to be as cruel as he could. In ways he was much worse than Dudley ever had a dream of being. Which in a weird way made Hermione appreciate the fact that her cousin wasn't a total jerk.

"You Weaslebe flying?" Malfoy snorted, "I doubt your family can even afford a broomstick." Looking at Seamus Malfoy glared at the boy, "And you Finnigan, what'd your filthy muggle father have to say about your flying?" Malfoy smirked at the two boys as Hermione quickly grabbed Harry and shoved him down shaking her head at him. "Ah Potter, I can't wait to see the two of you fly. I bet it'll be entertaining to see you both falling off."

As Malfoy continued to torment those he considered below him the mail came. A black owl flew by their table dropping a small parcel in Neville's lap. Neville, like Harry and Hermione was extremely nervous about flying. His nerves carried on into everything he did, and Hermione could see it as he shakily opened his package pulling out a glass sphere.

"Hey look Neville's got a remembrall! When the glass fills with red smoke it means you've forgotten something!" Ron said and then explained for Harry's benefit. Hermione watched fascinated as the glass immediately filled with red smoke the moment Neville touched it.

"The only problem is I don't remember what I've forgotten." Neville frowned at the glass sphere. Quicker than any one of them could blink Malfoy had snatched the little orb away from Neville and was now holding it with a triumphant smirk.

"Well Longbottom I guess this is mine now." Malfoy grinned and tossed the glass ball a few times gloatingly.

"Give it back Malfoy." Hermione said standing up so she was toe to toe with the blonde snake.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll hex you hard enough that you won't be able to walk for a year." Hermione said her brown eyes flashing dangerously. In that moment any teacher who had James Potter in class would swear that Hermione looked more like his daughter then Harry his son. The scene was familiar a Potter standing up for a friend that everyone else viewed as weaker than themselves. The whole hall was watching with baited breath to see what would happen next.

"Mr. Malfoy. Is that your remembrall?" The stern voice of Professor McGonagall asked cutting through the silent stupor of the students.

"No ma'am its Neville's and Malfoy won't give it back." Hermione said glaring at the boy in question.

"Thank you Ms. Potter, now Mr. Malfoy give it back to Mr. Longbottom and return to the Slytherin table." Professor McGonagall said fixing the boy with a hard stare. Malfoy reluctantly handed the ball to Neville before turning on his heel and walking to his table.

"Ms. Potter next time perhaps it will be best if you remember that you have no authority to hex a fellow student." Professor McGonagall said with a slight glare at Hermione that didn't quite reach her eyes, before she walked back up to the staff table. Hermione smirked slightly as she sat back down blushing as the entire table stared at her.

"Thanks Hermione, but you didn't have to do that for me." Neville said sadly looking down.

"Of course I did Neville we're friends and that's what friends do." Hermione grinned before standing up with Harry by her side. "Well we'll see you outside." She grinned as she and Harry walked out to the courtyard where a greying woman was standing. She had her hands on her hips as the twins walked up. Soon all of Gryffindor and Slytherin were lined up at her insistence. One student to each broom. There were two lines and the students were facing one another.

"Alright when you're ready put your right hand over your broom and say up. Enunciate clearly and be ready." Madame Hooch the flight instructor informed the first years walking between the two lines.

Looking at one another Harry and Hermione stuck out their right hands. "Up!" They said at the same time, their brooms flying into their hands immediately. Looking around they noticed only a few others had been able to do it, one of them happened to be Malfoy. Shaking her head Hermione sighed as Neville struggled with getting the broom up. She didn't know how she could help so she let him keep trying. She sighed in relief as his broom flew into his hand, even though he was one of the last ones. She looked over to see Harry laughing while Ron clutched his nose. Shaking her head she turned her attention back to Madame Hooch.

"Good now grip the end of your broom stick tightly, don't need anyone sliding off, and sling your leg over. Then kick off the ground and hover 2 feet then lean forward touch back down at the sound of my whistle." Madame Hooch said lifting the whistle to her lips. Before she even got the chance Neville was already rising into the air. Harry and Hermione looked at each other with wide eyes as Neville kept going higher and higher. "Mr. Longbottom get down here right this instant!" Shouted Madame Hooch. As Neville just traveled higher. Finally his panic gripped him and he started flailing, letting go of the broom he fell off.

Hermione screamed running to him kneeling beside him as the boy moaned in pain. Madame Hooch gently pushed her back as she took her place taking his arm. "Oh dear, I think it's a broken wrist." Hooch said standing up with the boy. "I'm going to take Mr. Longbottom to the infirmary, if I see any broom in the air, you'll be out of Hogwarts on the first train home." She said threateningly as she helped Neville walk to the castle.

"Well it seems like Longbottom is just as incompetent at flying as with anything else, he's a disgrace to the name of wizard." Malfoy spat causing the rest of Slytherin to laugh.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Hermione said angrily standing only Harry's arm holding her back.

"Oh I'm sorry Potter did I insult your boyfriend?" Malfoy smirked then produced Neville's remembrall seemingly out of nowhere. "I bet if he had this he would've remembered to fall on his fat arse."

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry said glaring.

"No I don't think I will, I think I'll put this somewhere Longbottom can't find it." Malfoy said climbing onto his broom. "If you want it come get it." He sneered at the twins flying up away from them.

With a shared look of determination Harry and Hermione grabbed their own brooms each following Draco without a second thought. As they rose into the air Hermione had never felt so alive, she'd always envied birds for their ability to fly away from danger and into freedom. Now she truly understood just what it was she'd been missing. Harry felt the same way as both twins stopped in front of Malfoy. "Give it here Malfoy or I'll know you off your broom." Harry yelled.

"Is that so? Have it your way then." Malfoy smirked and threw the ball as hard as he could Harry immediately zooming after it. Hermione glared at Malfoy before following her brother frowning as he made a daring dive to catch the ball with ease. Throwing it up Hermione smirked her reflexes helping her catch the sphere with as much ease as Harry zooming past his head. The two of them smirked as they got to the ground, the first year Gryffindors surrounding them.

"Harry, Mione that was awesome! You two swear you've never flown before?" Ron asked looking at them with wide eyes.

"Well that's the first time I can remember flying on a broomstick." Hermione laughed looking over at Harry.

"Yeah no other time that I can remember." Harry smirked as he stretched. "It was fun though."

"Potter! The both of you!" Professor McGonagall called looking furious as she walked up to them. "Follow me, now!"

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand looking at her with wide eyes as they quietly followed their head of house. Hermione was hoping they didn't get expelled, after all they'd only been trying to help a friend. It seemed like the words to defend themselves wouldn't come though as they silently walked beside McGonagall. Harry sighed if they were going to be expelled then he would take the brunt of it and beg to follow Hagrid around as his assistant. Even though the thought of watching Ron and the rest becoming wizard's without him caused him to have a sinking feeling in his gut, but he knew how much it'd kill Hermione to be expelled, and even if it meant losing his wand he'd be fine as long as his sister was happy.

Following Professor McGonagall through the long corridors both twins were confused when she stopped outside of the Charms classroom. "Professor Flitwick, may I borrow Wood?" Professor McGonagall asked as she peeked inside. A few minutes later an older boy stood before the two twins looking just as confused as they felt.

"You needed me Professor?"

"Yes follow me." Professor McGonagall said before leading the three students into an empty classroom where Peeves was drifting about. "Peeves get out!" The poltergeist looked at her and blew a raspberry before giving her a rather rude hand gesture throwing the chalk he had been using to write rude words on the chalk board with a loud clang and wooshing off in a huff.

"Harry, Hermione this is Oliver Wood, Wood I believe I've found you two new players."

The burly fifth year now known as Oliver Wood brightened considerably as he looked at the two of them. "What positions are you thinking Professor?"

"Harry here should be a seeker, I watched him take a 50 foot dive after this." McGonagall held up the remembrall. "I tell you Charlie Weasley himself couldn't have done it." With that sentence Wood's eyes glittered with excitement as he looked at Harry sizing him up.

"Well what do you two know of Quidditch?"

"We know the basics but not much more." Hermione said sheepishly.

"Harry's the right build for a seeker lithe, lean, he should have plenty of speed though now what about her?" Wood looked at Hermione with a kind smile trying to ease the nerves that were present in her eyes.

"I'm thinking a Chaser, Potter here threw up the remembrall about 20ft and Hermione was able to catch it by speeding forward. I think she'll also have a mean aim, and with Katie Bell quitting this year after she fell off her broom last year I figure you could use another. She's also smart, she'd be good at strategizing, and being a twin well I think she'd be able to sync up with Johnson and Spinnet easily. Was that both of your first times on a broom?"

Hermione and Harry both nodded nervously as they looked at the Professor. "Yes ma'am we wouldn't have done it, but we had to get the remembrall back." Harry said softly while Hermione nodded.

Wood looked at Hermione appraisingly and nodded at McGonagall. "You're right, she'll be fast and with a little bit of work we can get her strength and aim near perfect I think. Alright but we'll have to get them both better brooms, maybe Nimbus 2000's or perhaps some Cleansweep 7's."

"I'll have to talk to Dumbledore first and get him to wave the first year rule, I just don't think I can lose to Slytherin again, last year I couldn't look Severus in the eyes for a week." McGonagall said slightly bitter before looking at the two twins who looked extremely confused. "I want to hear that you two have been working extremely hard or I may rethink not giving either of you punishment." She warned causing the twins to nod in understanding. "You know I think your Father would've been very proud of you both, he was a fantastic Quidditch player as well." She said and with that she was gone out of the room.

HJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJP

"You've got to be joking!" Ron yelled that night at the feast shaking his head looking at Harry. "First years never make the house teams, you two have got to be the youngest players in…"

"In a century least that's what Wood said." Harry grinned at Ron as he started shoveling food into his mouth. "And we start practicing next week, but keep it to yourself it's supposed to be a secret." Harry said quietly. Looking around he shook his head figuring Hermione was still in the library researching Quidditch and flying. He looked up when he saw Fred George and Hermione walking into the great hall.

"Harry Congratulations mate!" Fred grinned clapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah you and Mione here have got to be bloody good since Wood's practically been skipping to classes!" George said laughing as Hermione sat in the seat next to Harry.

"We would love to stay and chat but Lee thinks he found another passage out of the castle so we're going to inspect it." Fred grinned clapping Harry on the shoulder again.

"I bet it's the one we found in our first week behind Gregory the Swarmy." George said as they walked back out of the hall.

Hermione had just started eating when Malfoy walked up to their table that sneer on his face like usual. "Eating your last meal Potter? When are they sending you back to the muggles?"

"You're pretty brave with your little friends around Malfoy." Harry said looking at the blonde boy. Crabbe and Goyle were anything but little, but unable to do anything they just cracked their knuckles threateningly.

"I can beat you on my own Potter, why don't you and I have a wizard's duel. You do know what a wizard's duel is don't you?"

"Of course he does! And I'm his second who's yours!" Ron said immediately causing Hermione to glare at the redheaded boy.

Malfoy looked between Crabbe and Goyle sizing them up before looking at Ron with a shrug saying "Crabbe. I guess I'll see you two at midnight in the trophy room." Malfoy said before walking off towards their table.

"Ron why do I need a second?"

"It's in case you die, but don't worry only real wizards die you and Malfoy won't be able to really hurt each other yet."

"You idiot Ronald Weasley!" Hermione said as soon as Malfoy was gone. "You're going to get my brother in trouble, and then you're going to cost Gryffindor points!"

"Mione I love you but it's none of your business." Harry told her seriously frowning as he saw the anger in her eyes. He watched as she got up stalking out of the hall.

Overall Harry felt that the day probably could've ended better. He was laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling and waiting for midnight. He figured Hermione was right, but he couldn't back out now. Sighing as he figured it was time to go he and Ron made their way into the Common room. As soon as they got to the ground Harry looked up to find Hermione in a dark blue bathrobe standing with her arms crossed glaring at them. "Ugh what are you doing?" Ron groaned glaring at his best friend's twin.

"You honestly don't think I'm letting him go with only you as protection do you Ronald?" Hermione said with a raised brow causing Ron to sputter indignantly. "He's my twin brother I wouldn't let him go without me anyway, someone has to keep the git out of trouble." She murmured shaking her head as Harry elbowed her in the ribs with a smirk thankful she wasn't mad at him, or at least not mad enough to stop speaking to him.

Walking out of the portrait the trio quietly made their way to the trophy room. Before they got their however they saw Neville curled up with a look of panic on his face. Sighing in relief as he saw the three of them he stood up. "I forgot the password." He whimpered.

"Honestly Neville its pig snout but she's not there right now, how's your arm?" Hermione asked worriedly gently taking his arm in her hand.

"Madame Pomfrey healed me right up, but I couldn't get into the tower and I've been wondering ever since."

"Well c'mon then won't do you any good to be alone." Hermione said.

"What! You can't just invite people, this is Harry's duel and the two of you are going to get us caught." Ron exclaimed angrily as they walked closer to the Trophy room stopping. For a moment they didn't hear anything and Harry thought that Malfoy had chickened out at the last minute.

Then they heard the rough voice of Mr. Filch. "Sniff them out my sweet they may be hiding in the corners." With wide eyes the four backed away from the Trophy room until Neville hit a suit of armor. With wide eyes they all took off running somehow going through a hidden corridor and ending up in the corridor next to their Charms class. All four froze as a figure appeared in front of them.

"Ickle firsties out of bed! Naughty naughty you'll get caughty." Peeves chimed in his annoying singsong voice.

"Peeves shh please don't tell keep quiet." Hermione pleaded biting her lip.

Peeves eyes just glittered with mischief "it's for your own good ya know."

Ron finally getting angry swiped at the Poltergeist, "get out of the way!" he growled. This was the wrong thing to do as they poltergeist shot up bellowing.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS ON THE CHARMS FLOOR!"

The four of them sprinted across the corridor ending up at a locked door. "It's pointless!" Ron said kicking the door in anger.

"Oh move over!" Hermione said shoving the other three out of her way pulling out her wand. "Alohomora." She said quietly with a slight wave of her wand opening the now unlocked door the other three bolted in while Hermione shut the door behind them. Listening intently Hermione finally heard Filch talking to Peeves.

"Where did they go Peeves, tell me!"

"You have to say please."

"Tell me now Peeves!"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please."

"Fine please."

"NOTHING! HAHAHAHAHA" Peeves shouted loudly and cackled at his own joke leaving Filch to curse and yell his voice fading as he went farther and farther away.

"Well that was close, Neville get off!" Harry said looking at the boy who'd been tugging at his bathrobe sleeve for a minute or two. Following his gaze Harry gulped as he saw a huge dog standing there growling and snarling. That wasn't the frightening thing however, the most terrifying part was the dog had three heads each barking foaming and snapping at the four students. Harry deciding that Filch was better than the dog forced the door open and ran out with Ron, Hermione, and Neville on his tracks. They didn't stop running til they got back to the portrait hole where the fat lady just stared at them incredulously.

"Where have you four been?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter Pig snout, pig snout, pig snout!" Harry said flying into the common room as soon as the door was opened.

"Why in the bloody hell is there a vicious three headed dog in the school!?"

"Oh honestly Ronald don't you pay attention it was standing on a trap door it was obviously guarding something."

With that Harry's eyes widened as he remembered something Hagrid had told him. Meeting Hermione's eyes he knew she was thinking the same. Hagrid had said that the only place safer then Gringotts was Hogwarts, and now the twins thought they knew where the small package was being kept.

**So this chapter was particularly difficult for me to write. I hope it turned out okay, and I'd appreciate if you'd let me know what you thought. I'm sorry for any errors I missed, and I own nothing it all property of J.K. Rowling.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Of Quidditch, Broomsticks, and Trolls:

The next day when Harry and Hermione met to go to the great hall each was unusually silent. Rubbing her tired eyes Hermione just glared at her brother for causing her a good night's sleep. She was actually furious at the fact that he didn't listen to her and crossing her arms she stopped Harry before he could leave the common room. "You do realize that Malfoy set you up. Maybe next time instead of telling me to butt out you'll listen." She said angrily before turning on her heel and walking out of the common room in a huff.

Harry stood there for a moment confused, he'd stayed up most of the night trying to come up with another explanation as to what the three headed dog had been guarding, but he had found none. It was obvious to him, and he knew it was obvious to Hermione too, that the dog was guarding the package that had been in the vault. He had been hoping to talk to Hermione about it, but he hadn't anticipated her anger. He knew she was right he should've listened to her, she'd never been wrong before, but he just couldn't he couldn't let Malfoy think he'd backed out or that he was a coward.

Harry sighed as he walked down to the Great Hall a while later after waiting for Ron. He and Ron were silent as they sat down beside Neville. "Hey Neville." Ron said solemnly as Neville looked at them both uneasily then looking at Hermione he tilted his head. Hermione looked at the two boys and then back at Neville shaking her head causing Neville to give them each an apologetic look before turning his attention back to Dean Thomas and Seamus.

Hermione was reading her book and had only glanced up to see Harry and Ron sit down. She'd already told Neville that they were not speaking to either boy, so when Neville looked at her she gave him a firm reminder. It had after all been there fault that Hermione and Neville had almost gotten into trouble. If they had only listened to her then there wouldn't have been a problem, and they could live in blissful ignorance of the third floor corridor. Hermione was already classified as one of the smartest witches of the age, on par with her mother Lily Evans. She knew what that dog was guarding, and what was almost stolen from the wizarding bank. Of course she was dying to rush off to Hagrid and demand he tell her what he know, but at the same time she figured that she and Harry were better off not knowing.

She was just about finished with her breakfast when the owls came. She looked up in surprise as two owls swept down dropping off two large packages in front of herself and Harry. Looking at her brother she tilted her head looking at the note. "It's from McGonagall." She said softly as Ron looked at them wide eyed.

"Open them!" Ron said excitedly grinning as Fred and George sat down on either side of Hermione.

"What's this?" Fred asked tilting his head.

"I think it's a broomstick." Harry said with a shrug.

"McGonagall did say she was going to get us new ones." Hermione agreed ripping into the packaging. She and Harry had never truly received gifts before, at least not ones they could remember. As soon as the wrappings were pulled away a beautiful mahogany broomstick showed, with the gold emblazing on the end saying 'Nimbus 2000.' Hermione admired it looking at her twin to see that his eyes reflected hers.

"Bloody hell, that's a Nimbus 2000!" Ron exclaimed loudly.

"No Ron what made you guess?" George said sarcastically.

"Couldn't possibly have been the fact that it says Nimbus 2000 on it." Fred agreed with a smirk.

"So Potter, they letting you eat a final breakfast before your forced back to live with your muggle relatives?" Came the unmistakable sneer from none other than Draco Malfoy. Hermione looked up to find the prat strolling up to their table with a smirk on his pointed face. "Don't worry there I'll make sure we take good care of your sister." Draco smirked at Hermione. Then he noticed the brooms his face formed into a even bigger sneer as he stood up straighter.

Fred, George and Lee glared at the blonde with the same animosity as Harry the moment Draco had even mentioned Hermione. "Don't have to worry about that Malfoy, I wouldn't want you sullying your pureblood status by being seen with me." Hermione spit out at him hatefully before the boys could even say a word.

"Where did you two get those brooms? First years aren't allowed to have them." Draco demanded glaring down at both Potters.

"Malfoy, I would tell you, but I think it'd only make you even more constipated then you already seem to be." Hermione said offhandedly.

"Don't worry about us thanks, we've got it covered." Harry told him grimly.

"My Father will hear about this! They're bending the rules for the two of you." Malfoy snarled

"You're just jealous, the fact that Harry and Hermione each have a better broomstick then you do." Ron retorted with a roll of his eyes.

"At least I can afford a broomstick Weaslebe, I wouldn't be surprised if you and your brothers flew on those old cleansweep 5s. Bet your Mummy got a nice cheap price for two of them didn't she." Malfoy mocked, but quickly backed down when Fred and George took out their wands pointing them at him.

"Malfoy! You see we've been coming up with this new spell, supposed to turn your hair green…" Fred started looking disinterested.

"Only thing is instead of turning it green well it causes unfortunate reactions in the nether regions if you know what we mean…" George grinned.

"But we're mostly sure we got it worked out now, why don't you show some house spirit." They finished together raising their wands about to cast the spell when Malfoy and his goons who'd been hanging in the background took off at a dead sprint to the Slytherin table.

The day had been torture for both Harry and Hermione who each wanted to get to their first Quidditch practice. Now here the two of them were flying around and goofing off waiting for Wood to show up. When Hermione sees him she lands immediately and Harry does the same. Wood had two other players with him. Harry waved as Oliver, Angelina, and Alicia walked up. "Good you two are already set to get started. Harry you'll be with me, and Hermione you'll be with Angelina and Alicia." Oliver said stretching as he walked to the trunk that was rattling.

The moment Oliver opened the trunk he picked up a large rather plain looking ball. "Catch Potter." He smirked tossing it to Hermione whose hands automatically caught the larger ball.

"This is the quaffel which must mean those two balls in chains must be the bludgers." Hermione said placing a hand on her hip.

"Well done Potter, now Harry you should probably watch out for bludgers, but don't worry about the Quaffel, the only ball I want you to worry about it this one." Wood said pulling out a golden ball from a top compartment, and holding it to Harry. The moment Harry took it the ball sprouted golden wings and started flying.

"Hermione you're with us, we need to worry about the Quaffel and scoring since we're chasers." Angelina told her with a small smile. "We're going to work on passing, and then some plays. The three of us need to move like a unit, me and Alicia have an unfair advantage, since we've already played together. You're going to have to try and catch up and read our movements. You need to know where we're going and what we're doing before we do it." Angelina said to a very attentive bushy haired girl. "Alright mount up." She grinned taking her broom and kicking off the ground.

"Alright Potter I want you to work on catching the snitch. Be careful with the girls though Ang tends to get very angry if you interrupt her." Wood grinned down at Harry who swung onto his broom and up into the air as Wood released the snitch.

Hermione was doing well with the other two girls, she was already able to practically see what they were doing. She caught every pass and even managed a few goals. Her aim scarily accurate. In short she'd never had so much fun in her life. Flying was particularly amazing to her, she felt free and energized. She was however covered in sweat by the time Angelina had called it, but that didn't deter Alicia from practically tackling her. "We're going to be practically unstoppable with you by our side Mione. The three of us already work well together!" She said happily looking at Harry as he pulled out of a dive triumphantly holding the snitch out to Wood. "And with your brother we'll be sure to win the cup." She grinned.

Harry's stomach growled as he landed he was slightly out of breath and sweating as well. "Alright I think we're good! Nicely done both of you, now let's go eat then you can shower and sleep." Wood said with a smirk.

The days leading up to Halloween followed in much the same way. Although it was more of a team practice. Fred and George would block bludgers, Harry would chase the snitch, and the chasers would work to score against Oliver. McGonagall had proudly announced it was the best Gryffindor team she'd seen since James Potter, and Sirius Black had played.

The day of Halloween saw Hermione sitting beside Ron in charms. They were learning the levitation charm. No one in class seemed to be able to quite get it down, but Ron seemed to have the worst of it. His feather wasn't even budging. Hermione finally groaned as he started violently waving his wand. "Stop! You're going to poke someone's eye out." She hissed at him irritatedly. Despite Ron and Harry's friendship the two couldn't seem to be anything more than civil when the time called for it.

"If you're so good then why don't you do it?" Ron snarled at her shoving himself down in his chair his arms folded.

Sighing Hermione shakes her head. "Wingardium Leviosa!" She said clearly mocing her wand in delicate swish and flick causing the feather to levitate according to Hermione's command. Looking at Ron she rolls her eyes in an annoyed manner.

"Look here everyone this great has done it!" Flitwick exclaimed clapping proudly. "Well done Miss Potter well done!"

After the class Ron shoves past her and follows Harry into the corridor. Hermione gathering her things follows him with a roll of her eyes. "Honestly Harry, I don't know how you put up with her. She's a bloody nightmare, if she were my twin sister I would've killed myself by now." She overheard Ron, listening as all but Harry cackled the tears sprang to her eyes.

"Ron we're friends, but my sister comes first…" Harry started frowning as Hermione pushed past them causing the guys to laugh again.

"Think she heard you Ron." Seamus grinned.

"That's enough! She is my twin sister, and I will pick her over any of you. She's smart, and kind, and brave, and loyal. So you all need to shove off!" Harry glared at the group before trying to catch up with her. But Hermione had vanished leaving him to walk to his next class alone.

HJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJP

Harry was really worried by the time the feast had started. Sitting by Fred and George he could hardly eat.

"You okay Harry?" George frowned.

"Yeah where's Mione usually she can calm you down." Fred added.

"I don't know you're git of a brother made her cry and I haven't seen her since charms and I'm really worried." Harry ground out rubbing his face.

"You're looking for Hermione Harry?" Pavarti said with a smirk. "Well she's been crying in the all afternoon, in the girl's bathroom."

"That little git I'm gonna kill him." Fred growled causing Lee to look at him in shock and Neville to shrink back in fear.

"Harry… I…I don't think Herm…Hermione's a nightmare." Neville assured the boy who lived nervously stuttering over his words.

Just then the doors to the Great Hall opened, Harry hardly even noticed until he heard Quirrell's voice yelling. "Troll! Troll in the dungeon! I thought you ought to know." And then he fainted, leaving the students screaming. Fred and George had wide excited eyes as they tried to talk over one another.

"Imagine seeing one Fred!"

"It'd be awfully exciting George…" Fred grinned both standing up as Professor Dumbledore yelled "Silence! The head of house will lead all of you into your dormitories, while the Professors will accompany me into the dungeon."

Harry was becoming paler and paler by the second. "Hermione doesn't know!" He told the twins who immediately looked at him in alarm. "I've got to warn her, Ron you're coming with me!"

"Why Do I have to go?"

"Because it's your fault she's not here!"

"Oh alright!" Ron growled standing up and looking ahead as they started to move with their house. "But Percy better not see us."

"We'll cover for you both with bighead over there." Fred assured them as the Gryffindors lined up after Percy.

Breaking off from the group the two boys started to the nearest bathroom, until they saw a black cloak disappearing around the corner. Harry looking at Ron starts to follow it, seeing none other than Professor Snape going into the forbidden corridor. Just as Harry started forward though he smelled the most repulsive scent. Looking up he saw the massive troll walking down the corridor. Ron's face paled as they watched it walk into one of the bathrooms. Looking at one another Harry ran forward and effectively locked the massive creature inside. Triumphantly grinning at Ron until he heard the scream. "HERMIONE!" Harry yelled unlocking the door and bolting back in as the troll swings its massive club scattering wood and glass all across the room. "Try to confuse it!" Harry yelled at Hermione.

Ron though not as fast as Harry picks up fragments of pipe throwing them at the creature. "Hey Pea Brain over here!"

"Run Hermione get out of here!" Harry yelled jumping on the distracted Trolls back. The troll had no idea that Harry was on its back though it did feel the long piece of wood up its nose. When Harry had jumped up his wand had gone straight up its nose.

"SWISH AND FLICK RON!" Hermione screams as Ron pulls out his wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" He yells pointing at the trolls club, which when he had lifted it stayed stuck in the air. The troll looking around confused dropped Harry and looked up to see his floating club. At about that time it came crashing down onto the monster's thick head causing it to stagger and finally fall forward at Harry's feet. Hermione ran forward and hugged Harry tightly. "Thank you, Thank you both!" She says letting go of Harry to hug a now blushing Ron.

Harry looks relieved to see his sister okay but leans forward pulling his wand out of the Troll's nose. Groaning in disgust as plenty of snot came out alone with it. "Yuck troll bogeys." Ron exclaims as Harry wipes it on the Trolls trousers.

"Do you think it's dead?" Hermione asked looking down at the monstrous form of the troll just as it released a low growl.

"No just unconscious." Harry said looking up as she heard someone coming inside the bathroom. Frowning she saw the Professor's with McGonagall leading the charge.

"Weasley Potter, and Potter what are you doing here?" The elderly woman hissed her eyes flashing dangerously. Quirrell took one look at the troll before letting out a whimper and sat quickly on the floor. Snape's eyes were flashing dangerously as he looked down at the trio. "Weasley, Mister Potter what were you thinking?" Snape glared even more, and Harry wished he could've hidden his view of Ron's wand. Harry had never seen McGonagall so angry, and it was a terrifying sight.

"It was my fault professor. Harry told me not to, but I thought I could take the troll so I snuck away from the other Gryffindors. When he noticed I was gone he and Ron came right when the troll was about to kill me." Hermione said confidently, while Harry and Ron glanced at each other in surprise. Then each with trouble tried to make it seem like the story wasn't new to them. Although neither could quite believe that Hermione was lying to a teacher.

"Miss Potter, I am appalled! You of all should know better, that will be five points from Gryffindor. Now go to your dormitory, the feast will be continued there." McGonagall said angrily. Hermione hanging her head low walked out while Harry and Ron started to follow her. "Not you two! Now I don't know many first years who could take down a full grown mountain troll, so five points to both of you. For share of dumb luck. Off to your dormitories." Ron and Harry grinned at each other and immediately ran out of the bathroom.

"I can't believe we got ten points!" Ron exclaimed.

"Five if you count the point Hermione lost." Harry said softly, as they walked to the portrait. "Pig snout." They said together. Walking into the dorm and seeing Hermione waiting for them. The common room was crowded with everyone was getting ready to eat the food. Not looking at each other Hermione faced Ron. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you earlier, and thanks for saving me again."

"Thanks for getting me out of trouble." Ron said his ears burning. Then each went to get a plate with Harry grinning. It was from that point on that Ron and Hermione became friends. They held each other with a great regard and both were grateful for the friendship they'd created.

**So another chapter, sorry for the delay I just had a hard time getting motivated. I could really use reviews, favorites, and follows. Hope you like this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Quidditch

As November came around Hagrid could be seen defrosting broomsticks, bundled up in a large mole skin coat, and beaver boots. The weather was becoming colder, and the first game of the season was between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Nobody had seen Harry and Hermione play yet, since Wood decided that they were the secret weapons. Outside of the Gryffindor team the others had no idea what to expect. Although that didn't stop people telling the two that they were either going to be brilliant or terrible.

Hermione had even started and finished reading Quidditch through the ages and had allowed Harry to read it after her. The two found out that there were approximately 700 ways to commit a Quidditch foul and that during one game, The Quidditch World Cup match of 1473. He also learned that Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest members, and were notorious for getting beaten up the worst. Although death was rare it also seemed that sometime referees would go missing and turn up days or even weeks later in the Sahara desert. Hermione had become much more relaxed when it came to breaking rules, and she and Ron had immediately become better friends for it.

In the courtyard Hermione had conjured a blue flame, so that they could keep warm as Ron told her and Harry much more about Quidditch. Hermione had been keeping both boys in line with their homework as well. Although this particular afternoon as each of twins were listening to Ron explain more about their new found hobby they could see Snape limping past. Immediately the three of them squished together to block the teacher's view of the blue flames Hermione made. Something about their guilty faces; however, tipped off Snape and he started limping towards them. While he hadn't seen the flame he was looking for anything to get the trio into trouble. "What's that Potter?" He snarled at Harry stealing the book "Quidditch Through the Ages" from his grip. "Library books are not permitted outside of the castle, so I'll be taking this and five points from Gryffindor."

They all three watched in silence as the man limped away. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest looking at the two boys. "He just made that up!" Harry muttered angrily.

"I wonder what's wrong with his leg?" Hermione said watching the limping professor.

"Don't know, but I hope it's really hurting him." Ron said bitterly.

Rolling her eyes Hermione collected her stuff with the boys following and made her way up to the common room. Once inside the three sat together by a window. Hermione was checking the boy's Charms Homework making corrections as she went. She never let them copy, but when reading through ended up giving them the answers anyway. About halfway through the evening Harry decided he was going to get his book back. Looking at his sister and best friend he rolled his eyes as they looked at each other. "Better you than me." They replied instantaneously at the same time.

"And here I thought I was the twin." Harry said rolling his eyes as he made his way outside of the common room. He had the idea that Snape wouldn't be able to refuse his request if he asked in front of other teachers so he made his way down to the Teacher's lounge knocking. When he received no answer he knocked again. Finally pushing open the door he was greeted with the sight of Snape and Filch, Snape's cloak lifted up and revealed the mangled garish form of his leg, while Filch was examining it closely.

"I don't understand how you're supposed to watch all three of the beasts bloody heads at once…" Snape growled his black eyes flashing up dangerously and meeting Harry's eyes.

"I…I was wondering if I could have my book back?" Harry stammered nervously.

"Out Potter now!" Snape yelled, Harry needing no further encouragement turned around and sprinted back to the portrait before Snape could even attempt to take away another point. Running inside he was met with Hermione and Ron looking up at him startled. He then proceeded to tell the two everything he had just witnessed.

"Don't you see? Snape was trying to get past that three headed dog!" Harry finished looking at the two of them.

Hermione's eyes were wide and she shook her head. She didn't particularly like Snape, although he was nicer to her then some other student's and most certainly nicer to her than he was to Harry. Although that only made her animosity towards him worse. "No… He couldn't, he's a teacher He wouldn't try to steal something that Dumbledore was protecting." She said firmly crossing her arms.

"Honestly Hermione, you think all teachers are saints. Well I wouldn't put it past him, he's a right nasty git that one." Ron muttered angrily.

"Right but I wish I knew what it was that Dumbledore was hiding!" Harry said softly.

Harry went to bed with Hermione and Ron still arguing. He shook his head and laid down his mind buzzing with the same question. The look on Snape's face haunting him along with Neville's snores.

The next morning Harry met Hermione and the two made their way down to the Great Hall where the smell of sausages met them both. Sitting down Hermione loaded up her plate and was chatting to Ron when she looked over and noticed her brother hadn't eaten anything. Sighing she began to load his plate with all his favorites and set it in front of him with a pointed look.

"She's right Harry you need to eat." Ron said with a nod as he continued shoving food into his mouth.

"I'm not hungry…" Harry said softly in fact he felt terrible in just a few hours he'd be playing his first game.

"Oh get off it Harry James Potter, I'm playing my first game too so you have no room to refuse to eat." Hermione told him crossly giving him that look that only a woman with a maternal instinct could give.

"She's right Harry, you'll need your strength, Seeker's are always the ones to get clobbered." Seamus Finnigan smirked at him, but groaned at the well placed kick Hermione had landed on his shin.

"Not helping Seamus." She glared and looked at Harry until he finally managed to eat the two pieces of toast she put on his plate. Happy she started talking again but this time to Angelina Johnson.

By 11 o'clock the whole school had made their way out onto the pitch with many students carrying binoculars. Though the seats were raised up it could still be tricky to see the game well. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Ron were all beside eachother with a banner they'd made for the twins out of one of the bed sheets Scabbers had ruined, it said "Potters for president." Dean who was the best with drawing had even added a large Gryffindor Lion, and then Fred and George Weasley had added a tricky little charm to make it change colors.

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione were changing into their Scarlet Quidditch robes with the rest of the team in the locker room. Both becoming increasingly nervous as the time passed. Slytherin was playing in green. Wood cleared his throat for silence, "Okay men." He said.

"And women!" Angelina frowned.

"And women," Wood agreed. "This is it."

"The big one!" Said Fred.

"The one we've all been waiting for." George smirked.

"We know all of his speech by heart." Fred told Harry and Hermione smirking.

"We were on the team last year." George explained causing Hermione to laugh.

"Shut up you two." Oliver said fixing them each with a stern glare. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win I know it." He said fixing the entire team with a glare now as if to say 'or else.' "Alright it's time, good luck all of you." Hermione followed Fred and George out of the locker room with Harry beside her hoping his knees wouldn't give way.

"Don't worry you two will be brilliant." George gave the twins a warm smile as they walked onto the field being met with loud cheers. Madame Hooch was refereeing standing with her broomstick in the center of the field.

"Now I want a nice fair game from all of you." Hooch said. Harry noticed she seemed to be talking to the Slytherin sixth year, and team captain, Marcus Flint. Nudging Hermione the two shared a look that silently agreed the kid looked like he had troll blood in him.

Hermione saw the banner and pointed at it grinning at Harry. The sheet doing its job and making each twin feel much better, and much more confident. "Mount your brooms please." The twins grinned at each other and clambered onto their Nimbus 2000s. Madame Hooch gave a loud blast of her whistle and 15 brooms left the ground and soared into the air.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor. What an excellent chaser that girl is and quite attractive."

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry professor." Lee Jordan said grinning at Professor McGonagall who was closely watching him. "And she's really belting along out there. Nice pass to Hermione Potter, a great find from Wood this year! A pass to Alicia Spinnet and no Slytherin stole the Quaffel. Captain Marcus Flint flying like an eagle up there. He's going to sc- no stopped by the Gryffindor keeper and captain Oliver Wood! Gryffindors take the Quaffel and there goes Alicia Spinnet. Nice Dive around Flint, and Ouch that's got to hurt! Spinnet takes a bludger to the back of the head. Quaffel taken by the Slytherin's, that's Adrian Pucey speeding off towards the goal post. But he's blocked by a second bludgers sent his way by Fred, or George Weasley. Can't tell which is which really. Nice play though by the Gryffindor beater. Johnson back in position, really flying and there she goes to the goal post and Gryffindor scores!"

Cheers were echoing loudly from the Gryffindors while the Slytherins were moaning. "Watch out, there move along." Came Hagrid's deep voice looking up Ron quickly made room for the huge man to stand beside him. "HAGRID!" He grinned.

"Been watching from my hut." Hagrid grinned patting his huge binoculars. "Isn't the same as being in the crowd. No sign of the snitch yet?"

"Nope." Ron said turning half of his attention back to the game.

"Well he's keeping out of trouble though that's something." Hagrid grinned as he took his binoculars looking at Harry. "Hermione's doing well for her first game too. Never seen a more natural Chaser." He said proudly as he watched the speck that was Harry hovering and looking around for the snitch.

Harry was following his and Wood's plan which was to keep out of the action until absolutely necessary. He did do a couple of looptyloops to let out his feeling when Angelina scored. But now his attention was solely on finding that golden ball. When he caught a flash of gold out the corner of his eye he hurriedly looked up, but it was only the reflection from one of the Weasley's wrist watches. At one point a bludgers was headed straight at him but he dodged it. George flew up and furiously beat the bludgers away from Harry and straight at Marcus Flint flashing a grin. "Alright there Harry?" He asked grinning as Harry nodded at him before flying away.

"Slytherin in possession." Lee continued with his commentating. "Chaser Pucey ducks two bludgers. Two Weasley's and Chaser Potter. Wait was that the snitch?" A murmur ran through the crowd as the Golden ball could be seen behind Pucey's head, he dropped the Quaffel looking for it over his shoulder. Harry saw it and with a great rush of excitement took off after it, followed closely by Slytherin seeker Terrence Higgs. The Chaser's seemed to forget what they were doing as everyone watched the two seekers neck and neck chasing the snitch. Harry was faster then Higgs and he could make out the wings just ahead. Putting forth an extra burst of speed… WHAM!

A roar of outrage echoed amongst the Gryffindors Marcus Flint had purposely moved into Harry's way causing Harry to crash into him and lose control of his broom. "FOUL!" Screamed the Gryffindors even Hermione's voice could be heard. Looking up he noticed his twin seemingly shaking with rage. Madame Hooch angrily spoke to Flint and ordered a penalty shot for Gryffindor. Of course in all the confusion the Snitch had been lost.

From the stands Dean Thomas was yelling loudly, "SEND HIM OFF REF! RED CARD!"

"What are you talking about Dean?" Ron asked confused.

"In football if a player comits a nasty foul then the Ref send them off the field with a red card."

"But this is Quidditch mate there is no red cards." Ron told his friend.

"Well they ought to change the rules." Hagrid murmured angrily. "Flint could've knocked Harry out of the air!"

Lee was finding it difficult not to take sides, "So after that discussing bit of cheating…"

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall growled.

"I mean after that open and revolting foul…"

"Jordan I'm warning you!"

"Oh alright, Slytherin Chaser Flint nearly kills Gryffindor seeker Potter, which I'm sure could happen to anyone I'm sure. So a penalty taken to Gryffindor taken by Potter, not seeker potter the female one for those of you trying to keep up. Who then puts it away with no trouble, that a girl Hermione. We now continue playing!"

Harry was dodging another bludgers when his Broom gave a sickening lurch. For a split second Harry felt like he was going to fall off so he gripped the broom as tightly as he could with his hands and knees. It was as if the broom wanted to buck him off, which just simply did not happen. Trying to turn back to the Gryffindor goal post he found that he couldn't move it at all. HE wanted Wood to call time out but he had no control of his broom. It was going zigzag and every now and then would make violent swishing moments that almost unseated him.

Lee was still talking, "Slytherin in possession, Flint with the Quaffel, passes Potter, and Johnson. Hit hard in the face by a bludgers, hope it broke his nose, only joking professor. Slytherin scores, oh no."

The Slytherin's were cheering and no one noticed how odd Harry's broom was being. Slowly his broom was carrying him higher and higher. "Don't know what Harry thinks he's doing. Why if I didn't know any better I'd say he lost control of his broom."

More and more of the corwd started turning their attention to Harry as his broom started rolling over and over. Suddenly a gasp went through the crowd as Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry had flung off holding on tightly to the wooden broom.

"Did something happen when Marcus blocked Harry?" Alicia asked.

"Can't have only powerful dark magic can interfere with a broom." Hermione said her eyes widening as she started scanning the crowd frowning she saw Snape staring at Harry's broom never once breaking eye contact and he was muttering. Flying to the twins she looked at them both. "Either hit a bludger at Snape or fly into the teacher's stands." She said flying towards her brother.

Harry's broom was vibrating so hard he was about to lose his grip. The crowd was watching terrified as Hermione tried to help him onto her broom but it was no good. Every time she got near the broom would jump higher. Finally she circled beneath him ready to catch him. Marcus Flint had scored five times without anyone noticing. Then the shriek came from the teacher's stand as first a bludgers came hurtling towards them causing Quirrell to jump forward to avoid it. And next George Weasley flew through them 'accidentally' causing Snape to jump back.

With that Harry was able to clamber up onto his broom Hermione flying up to him. "Got it?" She grinned at her twin.

"Yeah I'm good thanks!" He grinned as the two high fived Hermione flying straight back to Angelina and Alicia.

"Neville you can look now." Ron said to Neville who'd been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes. Ron wouldn't admit it out loud but he was incredibly happy that his friend turned out to be alright. "I never doubted him for a minute!" He proclaimed loudly to his friends.

Suddenly Harry made a fast and swooping dive to the ground where his hand suddenly clamped to his mouth. The spectators all assuming that he was going to be sick. Hitting the ground on all fours he started coughing. Finally something gold fell into his hand. "I've got the snitch!" Harry yelled holding the ball high above his head. The game ended with quite a bit of confusion but Hermione was still the first on the ground. Nearly tackling her twin brother she threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. "Well done!" She cried happily.

"Hermione we all want to congratulate him!" Fred protested playfully as Hermione just rolled her eyes letting go of him. She then turned towards the Weasley twins and pulled them both into a hug that would put their mother to shame. "Thank you for listening to me!" She exclaimed before kissing each of their cheeks in the heat of the moment. Then quietly she added, "I think Snape was bewitching Harry's broomstick, he wasn't blinking and he was muttering I know a curse when I see one." She said softly explaining to the twins' why she was so grateful for them. The Weasley's looked at each other wide-eyed both of their necks and ears had turned very red when she kissed their cheeks. They nodded at her showing they understood and at that moment were each glad that they had listened to her as well. As they hoisted Harry onto their shoulders grinning. "Three cheers for the seeker who nearly swallowed the snitch!" They laughed the entire team celebrating loudly.

"Gryffindor won 170 to 60" Lee was still proclaiming loudly, while Marcus was groaning. "HE didn't catch it he nearly swallowed it." Although Harry had broken no rules, and so Lee just proclaimed the victory even louder. Harry though had no idea what was going on as he, Ron, and Hermione were sipping at their tea in Hagrid's hut.

"Why would Snape do something like that?" Hagrid asked in the disbelieving and slightly scolding tone of a parent.

"I don't know Hagrid, but I know what I saw. You know as well as I do that only powerful magic can mess with a broom, and Snape was doing a curse while staring at Harry." Hermione said in an aggravated tone. "Why do you think I had the twins do anything they could to distract him?" Harry looked at his sister feeling immensely grateful for her more so then normal. He knew without her they'd still be trying to pry him from the ground.

"Rubbish!" Hagrid disagreed.

"But Hagrid he does have a reason, I found out that he was trying to get past that three headed dog on Halloween. I think he was trying to steal whatever it was guarding." Harry said solemnly.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid gasped dropping the tea pot to the ground with a large clatter.

"FLUFFY?" Hermione asked her voice raising in tone and pitch.

"Yeah he's mine, bought him off a Greek chappie I met down at the pub last year. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the…" Hagrid cut off looking at the three of them with a frown.

"YES?" Asked Harry and Hermione eagerly both of them leaning forward.

"No, now don't ask me anymore. That's top secret that is." Hagrid said gruffly.

"But Snape's trying to steal it." Hermione said pleadingly.

"I told you that's rubbish." Hagrid told them sharply. "Snape is a Hogwarts teacher he'd do nothing of the sort."

"So why did he try to kill Harry?" Hermione demanded the afternoons events catching up to her and leaving her furious, and confused.

"I'm telling you you're wrong, I don't know why Harry's broom acted the way it did, but it was not Snape! He would never try to kill a student. Now listen to me the three of ya, you're meddling in things that ought not to be messed with. It's dangerous now you forget that dog, and what its guarding. That's between professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel."

"AHA!" exclaimed Harry. "So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself as he looked down at the three students finally he tells them its late, which it was and the three take their cue to leave. Walking up to the portrait. "Pig snout." Hermione said walking into the still rowdy common room. The Gryffindors will still celebrating the game and with the arrival of the two first year players the team converged on them.

Hermione and Harry kept Ron beside them as they excitedly talked about the success of the game. Hermione and Harry agreed to next weeks practice schedule since the team was now second in the fight for the House Cup. They would be practicing extra hard in their upcoming match. Going off to the side Harry and Ron looked at each other then at Hermione. "So what are we going to do?"

"We're going to try everything we can to find out who Nicolas Flamel is. I'll start in the library. Now if you boys excuse me I'm tired and I'm going to bed." She told them walking up the stairs and to her common room. Harry and Ron stayed up for a while longer finishing their last bit of homework and then the two went to their own rooms.

Soon it was where Fred and George were the only ones left with Lee in the common room. Finishing their homework the three sat back and sighed. "It's lucky Hermione spotted the jinx when she did." Fred said solemnly.

"I don't know what those three have gotten into, but it sure doesn't make me feel good." George agreed rubbing his eyes.

"I guess we try and help them find out who Nicolas Flamel is then." Lee nodded and stood up shaking his head. "Who would've thought the three of us the worst trouble makers Hogwarts has seen since the Marauders would befriend three ickle firsties." Lee grinned as the three of them walked up to their dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>So here you go another chapter that I hope you enjoy. I am excited to say almost 1,000 views 4 reviews 9 favorites and I believe 16 followers. It's exciting for me to see but please I just want two more reviews before I post the next chapter. It'd mean a lot to me, and please follow favorite review let me know what I'm doing wrong, or right. Thanks. By the way I own nothing it's all J.K. Rowling's.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Christmas, and the mirror

Slowly but surely Christmas was coming, One mid-December morning Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in ice and snow. The lake was frozen solid, and the Weasley twins along with Lee had been punished for bewitching snowballs to bounce off hit the back of Professor Quirrell's head following him around. The few owls that had braved the weather to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid. The classrooms all had an uncomfortable chill in them, but the worst was potions class in the dungeons. There the student's breath fogged around them in a white mist, and they huddled around their hot bubbling cauldrons for much needed warmth.

"I do feel terrible, for those staying here over the holidays. I mean it must be awful not being wanted at home." Draco said staring at Harry and Hermione with every word while Crabbe and Goyle laughed. Hermione bit her lip gently and quickly snaked her hand out to grab Harry's tightly in a comforting gesture as she finished measuring out powdered spine of line fish. Harry steadfastly ignored them giving his sister a small smile. Draco had been teasing them relentlessly since the Quidditch game, trying without success to find a chink in their armor. Although the twins had been holding each other in check and ignoring him he could always bait Ron into a fight. Malfoy was disgusted that the Slytherins had lost, at first he was taunting saying that Gryffindor would be replacing Harry with a wide mouthed tree frog next year. This soon stopped when he realized nobody else found it funny, they were all impressed Harry had managed to hold onto his broomstick. Now he was tormenting both twins about their lack of a proper family.

It was true both Harry and Hermione would be staying over the holidays. In fact last week when Professor McGonagall had come around with the list of those who'd be staying Harry and Hermione were the first to sign up. Each was overjoyed when it turned out that the Weasley's would be staying as well. This was because Mister and Missus Weasley would be going to Romania to visit another one of their brother named Charlie. However the two weren't upset about the fact they were unwelcome at Privet Drive, in fact they knew this would be the best Christmas they've ever had.

Quickly making their way out of the frigid dungeon they came face to face with a large fir tree blocking their way. By the wild tufts of hair, and the giant feet sticking out from the bottom they three came to the Conclusion that Hagrid was the one carrying it. "Why hello Hagrid. Do you need any help?" Ron asked poking his head through the branches.

"Naw I'm alright thanks Ron."

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" Malfoy's cold voice came from behind them. "What are you doing Weasley, trying to earn some extra money? Hoping you'll be head gamekeeper when you leave home I suppose. That hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family is used to." Malfoy said smirking at the red haired boy.

Hermione groaned as Ron predictably dived at the blonde just as Snape upstairs. "WEASLEY!" He snarled causing Ron to immediately let go of the front of Malfoy's robes.

"He was provoked Professor Snape." Chimed Hagrid as he stuck his head around the huge fir tree. "Malfoy here was insultin' his family!"

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules Hagrid." Snape said cooly. "Five points from Gryffindor, like always. Now be grateful it isn't more, move along all of you."

Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle pushed past the tree scattering pine needles everywhere. "I'll get him." Ron muttered angrily.

"I hate them both." Said Harry, "Malfoy and Snape."

"C'mon cheer up it's nearly Christmas." Said Hagrid chipperly. "Tell you what you three come see the Great Hall with me, it looks a treat." So the three of them followed Hagrid to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy putting up the Christmas decorations.

"Aww Hargid the last tree! Put it in the far corner would you." Professor Flitwick said pleasantly. Other than Professor McGonagall, Flitwick was Hermione's second favorite teacher, and not because he constantly praised her as genius. He was just a genuinely good and kind man who truly cared for the students.

The hall looked spectacular with Holly and Mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than 12 towering Christmas trees stood all around the room. Some were sparkled with tiny icicles while others glittered with hundreds of candles. "How many days left til holidays?" Hagrid asked.

"Just one, which reminds me Harry we need to go to the library before it closes for the holidays." Hermione said looking at her brother.

"Oh yeah you're right." Said Ron tearing his eyes away from Flitwick who was conjuring golden bubbles and was trailing the over the branches of the new tree.

"The Library!" Hagrid exclaimed looking down at the three first years. "Just before the holidays bit keen aren't ya?"

"Oh we're not working." Harry grinned at him brightly.

"Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is." Hermione added with a shrug.

"You what?" Hagrid looked shocked. "Listen here I told you three drop it, it's nothing to ya what that dog is guarding."

"We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is that's all." Ron said looking up at the giant.

` "Unless you'd like to tell us and save us some trouble." Harry added.

"We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find anything. Just give us a hint I know I've read his name somewhere." Hermione said with an innocent pout set on her lips.

"Now listen here you three are meddlin' where you shouldn't. I'm not going to help you with anything so drop it!" Hagrid frowned.

"Just have to find out for ourselves then." Ron said then the three left Hagrid looking disgruntled and hurried off to the library. The three had been searching diligently for Nicolas Flamel's name because how else would they find out what Snape wanted to steal?

The trouble was they were having trouble even knowing where to start. They didn't truly know what Flamel did to get himself into a book which only made it that much harder to pick a book and get the correct answers. It seemed that the man wasn't important at all, he was missing from notable witches and wizards of the 20th century, and all other books similar. Ron and Hermione each started off to search for books. While Hermione had a prefect list. Ron was hurriedly pulling books off at random. Harry of course wandered off to the restricted section. Unfortunately he didn't have a note to allow him to look in the restricted books. So the moment Madame Pince the librarian caught sight of him she shooed him away. He sighed in defeat, the books back there contained powerful dark magic not taught at Hogwarts, and were only read by the students studying advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Walking out Harry waited in the corridor for the other two. But when both came out empty handed he wasn't surprised. The three had been looking for at least two weeks, and they couldn't ask Madame Pince. They figured she could tell them exactly what they needed to know, but they couldn't risk the chance that Snape would figure out what they were up to.

Dejectedly the three started walking back to lunch sitting at the Gryffindor table with Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, and the Weasley twins. "We'll keep looking when everyone is away." Hermione assured her brother.

"Looking for what?" Angelina asked looking over at her young friends curiously. Angelina was a third year just like Fred and George.

"We've got them doing prank research for us." Fred cut in smoothly.

"Yeah you know for when we have our own joke shop and we make the twins that live our spokesmen. I mean celebrity endorsement, and it'd be cheap." George said taking a bit of his sandwich.

"Oh yeah what about Ron?" Angelina asked looking at the twins with a smirk on her lips.

"Well duh, Ron's our slave labor. You can't expect to have a solid business that wasn't built on the foundation of forced servitude." The twins said together causing Angelina to laugh and turn her attention to Alicia Spinnet who was telling Lee a very interesting story. Or so it seemed because Lee couldn't take his eyes off the girl. Hermione just smiled at the twins sending them a silent thank you. "So boys what are we going to do over the break?" she grinned before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Well Hermione and Harry you two are spending Christmas with the Weasley's which means." George started in a sing song voice that Fred immediately picked up.

"That you get to participate in snowball fights, snowman building, and the customary opening of presents."

Harry and Hermione looked at eachother both shifting uneasily. Fred and George tilted their heads at the twins and frowns actually marred their usually laughing faces. "What's with the looks?" They asked together.

"We don't usually get anything." Hermione said with a shrug telling them like it was.

"Last time we got a present it was one sock each, and they weren't even new. But we don't need it we're just glad to be here instead of there." Harry smiles and nudged Hermione playfully. The Weasley's however were staring at their friends aghast. Even though they'd never had much they always got gifts. Their mother saved up all year to make sure each of her children at least got some candy, as well as the gifts she made. The three brothers looked at each other and nodded discreetly, their mother would hear about this.

HJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJP

The truth was for that first part of the vacation Hermione and the boys were having so much fun that they didn't even spare Flamel a second thought. With hardly anyone there the three of them were able to get the good chairs by the fireplace. Sometimes Hermione would disappear with the twins, during that time Ron would teach Harry wizard's chest. Which was exactly like Muggle chess but the pieces moved and destroyed one another, as well as talked to the player. Hermione after being beaten by Ron far too many times for her pride to allow stopped taking an interest and left it to Harry and Ron. She and the twins were as thick as thieves, only most people didn't seem to realize that. Spending time together was rare for the three, and since they were on holiday the trio were excited to finally prank and hang around each other.

Hermione while not typically a rule breaker enjoyed the mischief. It was almost like when she was creating chaos with the twins she was closer to something, there was a hum in her blood which made her feel almost less alone. Not that she was ever alone with Harry, but she almost felt like someone was shooting her full of parental pride. She and the twins had spent most of the break pranking Percy as often as possible. His reactions always made the act worth it. The second day of break McGonagall stopped them with a disapproving glare about to send the twins, and possibly Hermione herself to detention after the break when Fred just pushed Hermione in front of them. Looking at the professor calmly Hermione explained that technically by drawing a mustache and glasses on Percy's face with a semi-permanent marker they hadn't truly broken any rules. Because the marker would wash off by Christmas, and it wasn't degrading, nor had it caused bodily harm.

McGonagall stared at the young witch who was as brilliant as her mother, yet as wild as her father. It was an interesting mix, one she'd yet to see in Harry. Truthfully staring into those amber orange eyes that were sparkling with mischief reminded her so much of James it was almost painful. James Potter and the rest of the marauders had always been her favorite students. Now to look upon his daughter, who looked so much like Lily she had to look away. Looking up at the twins she was hit with a slight flash of memory causing her words to leave her mouth.

_"Professor come on, you know we'd never do anything harmful!" Sirius Black said his voice smooth as silk as he flipped his hair out of his face with a smirk. The four of them had just been caught red handed setting up a trip wire that would seemingly unleash a bucket full of color changing potion on any unfortunate student to walk by. Crossing her arms she looked at James Potter. "Detention!" She said determinedly. James smirked and pushed Remus up to the front, the boy with shabby hair looking gaunter than ever. McGonagall's furious eyes warmed at the sight of him. He raised his hazel eyes to hers with a slight smile. "Technically professor, no student's been harmed and they won't be. The potion will come out eventually with no adverse side effects. And the rules clearly state we can only be punished if we have an intended target, one who could get truly hurt. We aren't hurting them just giving our fellow Slytherin students a new look. Giving them some house spirit mind you." McGonagall sighing in defeat crossed her arms fixing each of the boys with a glare so nasty it had Peter sniveling and drawing away. "Fine! No detention but you can't do it here! Or anywhere, so take down your little trap and go back to the common room!" She said in defeat turning on her heel and shaking her head at the groans from the four students._

"I believe Ms. Potter, that your father would've been proud of you. He was after all one of the greatest pranksters to pass through these halls." McGonagall said unable to help herself, not a day went by that she didn't regret the death of James and Lily. Looking at one of their children she just sighed. She wanted her to know that she was much closer to her parents than she could've ever thought. "Your brother is much more like your mother, has her even temper quick wit and you are both blessed with her brains and kindness as well as her humility. A trait your father was lacking, I've never met a more confident teenager, except for perhaps Sirius Black. Yes your parents would be very proud Hermione of both you and Harry." McGonagall finished warmly before she turned away adding over her shoulder. "Make sure my prefect is cleaned up by dinner tonight."

Hermione just stared after her professor. Then she looked at the twins and gave them a warm smile. "Well boys it looks like pranking is in my blood." This caused the twins to grin back at her. Hermione was the smartest witch of the age, with her brains they would be unstoppable.

HJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJP

That was the way it went 'til Christmas, everyone would lounge around eat good food, the Twins would be planning pranks, with Hermione's help. And Harry and Ron would goof off and play Wizards chess. Then every night the gang would have a snowball fight that would last until their lips turned blue. It was better than either Harry or Hermione could've ever pictured it being. Of course once Hermione told Harry about their father, and what McGonagall said he took a bit more interest in the pranks, but ultimately it was Hermione who was the mastermind.

On Christmas morning Harry woke up not expecting to find anything at the foot of his bed except maybe something from Hermione. So when he opened his eyes he was incredibly surprised to see the packages that were waiting for him. From Hagrid he received a hand carved flute, from Hermione a package of Chocolate frogs, the Dursley's even sent him fifty pence, which Harry gave to Ron because the boy was absolutely fascinated, then he received homemade fudge and an emerald green sweater with a black H on the front from Mrs. Weasley. Never having gotten this much Harry was so thankful and happy for his gifts he couldn't stop smiling. That was when he noticed the last package. Opening it out came a silvery kind of cloak. Picking it up he looked at Ron completely confused.

"Well put it on then." Ron encouraged with a grin.

Harry needing no further encouragement slid the garment around his shoulders. Looking at Ron he found the boy looking at him with a pale face. "That's not just any old cloak, that's an invisibility cloak! There supposed to be really rare! Who sent it to you?" Harry grabbing the card read aloud.

"Mr. Potter, your father left this in my possession before he died. Use it well." Looking at Ron the Raven haired boy frowned shaking his head. "Just says use it well. Anyways c'mon we've got to get down to the common room to see what Hermione got."

Hermione being the only girl in her dorm woke up to find a pile of presents neatly at her bed. She was astonished when she opened the first, it was a muggle chocolate bar from Harry, from the Dursley's she received fifty pence, from Hagrid a hand carved whistle that made Crookshanks' ears pin back as he walked up to her almost like she'd called him, she opened a mystery package to find homemade chocolate fudge and a thick navy blue sweater with an emblazoned yellow H on the front. That's when she saw her last package. Taking it she first read the note attached. "Dear Ms. Potter, this belonged to your mother, inside you'll find a picture of her and your father on one side, and them with their best friends on the other. Keep it with you always, it protects against certain dark magical artifacts, and the curses put upon them." Opening the package Hermione found a dainty golden locket with a lion on the front. Opening it she met to pairs of familiar eyes one a hazel brown, and the other emerald green. The couple was smiling until the man leaned forward capturing the woman's lips, they seemed so in love. On the other side stood a lanky teenager with blonde hair and scars, he looked haggard but was grinning. Beside him was a mousy man with watery eyes who was shorter and fatter than the rest. Then there stood a man with long black wavy hair and cobalt blue eyes with an easy yet confident grin who had his arm around her father. She could easily see the messy expanse of raven hair that Harry and to some extent herself had gotten. Her dad's grin was easy and light but he lit up like a Christmas tree when he looked into her very pregnant mother's eyes his hands going to her belly. Causing the redheaded woman to blush and grin before kissing him and pushing the black haired man away.

Hermione felt her eyes watering as she pulled on her new sweater and hurried off downstairs to meet her brother. Grinning widely when she saw Harry she handed him the locket. "Those are our parents Harry!" Hermione said softly with a grin as Harry looked up at her with wide eyes. "This was Dad's too!" He said suddenly showing Hermione the old cloak telling her it was an invisibility cloak. Hermione just seemed happy to have something that was their parents' it made her feel even closer to them. That was when she looked up to see Fred, and George walking down the stairs.

"Morning," She grinned at the two, who looked up at them. Fred and George grinned when they saw her wearing her Weasley sweater as well as Harry.

"I think she makes 'em better if you aren't family." Fred declared sitting on the couch beside Hermione and casually throwing his legs over her lap.

"Harry and Hermione's are better than ours." Pouted George as he looked at Ron suspiciously. "Why aren't you wearing yours?"

"Yeah c'mon Ron their lovely and warm." Fred smirked at his baby brother.

"I hate maroon." Ron grumbled as he pulled the offending piece of clothing on. That's when George gasped and Fred looked up sharply.

"You haven't got a letter on yours, suppose mum thinks we don't know our own names. But we aren't stupid we know we're called Gred and Forge." Fred smirked proudly as George snickered and Ron just rolled his eyes.

"What's all this noise?" Percy said as he came downstairs obviously unwrapping his own gifts since he had his own sweater hung over his arm. George instantly grabbed it and grinned. "Look 'P' for Prefect! C'mon Perce put it on, even Harry and Hermione got one." In an instant Fred was on his feet and the twins started forcing their big brother into the homemade sweater causing Hermione to laugh.

"I… Don't… Want… To…" Grumble Percy as the twins wrestled him into the sweater.

"And you aren't sitting with the prefects today Percy." Fred Chided.

"Yeah Christmas is a time for family!" George grinned as they marched Percy out of the room with his arms pinned to his sides by the Christmas sweater.

Harry and Hermione had never had such a Christmas dinner. A hundred fat roasted turkeys, mountains of roast and boiled potatoes, with buttered peas, boats of rich creamy gravy, and cranberry sauce, and finally stacks of wizard crackers all along the table.

These were much better then muggle crackers that the Dursley's would get with little paper hats in them. Harry pulled one with Fred while George with Hermione and when they cracked they opened with a bang filling the whole table with smoke, Harry's had a rare admirals hat and several live white mice, while Hermione's had a an intricate looking top hat, as well as a wizarding chess set, which she promptly gave to Harry. "There now you have your own." She grinned at him and looked at Fred and George for a moment. Frowning she crossed her arms and looked at the twin with a 'G' on his sweater. "Fred why do you have on George's sweater?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Mione, I'm George." Fred declared with a smirk.

"Well then I'm Harry." Hermione deadpanned crossing her arms. "I know you're Fred so why do you have on George's sweater and how did you to change so fast, you were only in the bathroom for a minute."

"Bloody hell Hermione, not even Mum can tell them apart like that." Ron said looking at the two twins who were looking at Hermione with tilted heads.

"Honestly Ronald they aren't the same person, no matter how much they'd like for you to believe it." Hermione laughed rolling her eyes at the red head.

At the high table Dumbledore was now wearing a flowered bonnet and was laughing merrily with Flitwick at some joke. Hagrid's face was getting redder and redder as he ordered more wine until finally he bent over and kissed McGonagall's cheek. Which to everyone's surprise just caused the professor to blush and giggle with a lopsided top hat somewhat like Hermione's.

As they left the Great hall Harry was loaded down with things from the crackers. Although he lost his mice, who would inevitably become Mrs. Norris' Christmas dinner. He also had a "grow your own warts kit," and luminous never pop balloons. Hermione had a box of sugar quills a new copy of "Quidditch through the ages" and a charmed quill that seemed to splatter ink into the users face. Happily she made her way back to the common room where the twins separated going to their dorms to change.

They once again had an all-out snowball war with the Weasley's, until they were soaking and unable to stay warm even with a charm. They returned to the fire in the Common room where Harry tried to break in his new chess set, and unfortunately lost spectacularly. They ate turkey sandwiches and cakes until they were all too full to do much else before bed except sit and watch as Percy chased Fred and George all over Gryffindor tower because they had stolen his prefect badge. Little did Percy know Hermione had it in the pocket of her robe, and if he would just ask nicely she would happily give it to him.

Harry and Ron had gone to bed early Harry thinking hard but unable to grasp what was bothering him. Hermione stayed downstairs talking with the twins and laughing. The three of them were planning a welcome back prank, but that was when she felt it. Someone looking at her, turning around she tilted her head. She couldn't see anything but she knew Harry was there that's when the portrait door opened. Frowning she shook her head figuring he'd tell her when he was ready. Her hand on the locket she'd received she turned her attention back to the twins who were arguing about something. "Honestly boys, we need to think much bigger if we're even going to try to make a splash." Hermione said with a shake of her head. Rubbing her face she bit her lip looking at them. "Have you ever gotten Snape?"

"Snape? Well I mean we've tried but the man is just so damn perceptive he gives us detention before we have a chance." Fred told her leaning back in his seat.

"What do you have in mind?" George grinned at the little bushy haired witch.

"I say we charm a mop bucket and a few brushes to wash his hair periodically throughout the day. At random intervals, and we should do a fading camouflage, that way when they aren't washing his hair he can't find them." Hermione smirked grinning at the twins in triumph.

"You win!" George smirked looking at his brother. They sat for a little while more talking, but eventually Fred and George went upstairs and Hermione waited for Harry. It wasn't long when she woke up to someone shaking her shoulder rubbing her eyes she saw her brother with the invisibility cloak and Ron standing beside him. Rubbing her eyes she sat up looking at the two boys in confusion.

"C'mon Hermione, I have to show you something!" Harry exclaimed excitedly grabbing his sister's hand and pulling her under the cloak with himself and Ron. Hermione to tired to really protest just followed Harry alongside Ron who looked just as confused as she felt. As the trio trekked their way through the castle unable to be seen Hermione became more and more lost. That was until Harry pulled them into an abandoned room, where in the middle of it sat a mirror. It was beautiful with an inscription over the top. "Erisedstra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi" Hermione stared at it in wonder and then looked at Harry as he stood in front of it. Biting her lip she watched him as he lead Ron right where he was standing. "Okay now stand here and you'll see them too." Harry told Ron looking at Hermione excitedly.

"See who? I don't see anyone but me, and bloody hell I'm head boy! And Captain of the Quidditch team, I've just won the world cup. Harry you don't suppose this mirror shows the future?"

Harry frowned and looked at Hermione quickly grabbing her hand once Ron moved and pulling her in front of the mirror looking at her expectantly. "Do you see Mum and Dad, and the rest of our family?" he asked her nervously thinking maybe he'd gone crazy.

When Hermione looked into the mirror she saw herself and Harry with Fred and George and Ron. Then there were Hagrid and McGonagall all smiling and happy. She just shook her head at Harry frowning. "Harry I only see our friends."

"How can you not see our family?"

"I'm telling you it tells the future!" Ron exclaimed loudly. With that sentence the meow of Filch's cat was easily heard and the three of them hurried to get under the invisibility cloak and make their way back to the dorms.

With a heavy heart Hermione made her way back to her room and laid down. All throughout the day she couldn't get her mind off the mirror, and she knew Harry couldn't either. Closing her eyes the following night she got up and went to the common room almost running straight into Harry. She knew that he was going to the mirror as well. She wanted to see their family, she truly did, but she just remembered how content she was with their friends looking back at her. "Well c'mon Harry you and I both know we're going to the mirror."

With that Harry and Hermione got under the cloak and walked side by side to the room. Each taking a seat in front of the mirror silently holding the other's hand. Hermione still saw their friends, and Harry still saw their entire family. The two didn't know how long they'd stayed like that until they heard a throat clearing from behind them. Each glancing back they saw Professor Dumbledore looking at them with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Sir we were just…." Hermione started only to be silenced when the Headmaster put his hand up.

"I understand… This mirror is quite something, tell me Harry Hermione what do you see?"

Hermione swallowed before glancing at Harry she sighed. "I see myself and Harry along with all our friends we're all happy and me and Harry aren't alone." She told him honestly crossing her arms. "Ron saw himself as Quidditch captain and Head Boy." She added quietly.

"I see mine and Hermione's family, all of it including our ancestors. Professor how is it we all see different things?"

"This my dear children is the Mirror Of Erised. It shows you what your hearts greatest desire is. Harry for you it's to have your whole family, Hermione yours is to have your friends as your family so you and Harry are no longer alone, and can feel accepted and loved. I believe Ron's shows his desire for attention, he's the youngest boy in his family and now he's friends with the two most famous siblings in the Wizarding World he must feel a bit left out…" Dumbledore told them both with a thoughtful look upon his kind and aged face.

"What about you Professor?" Harry asked causing those kind blue eyes to gaze at him and Hermione curiously.

"I see a nice warm pair of socks. Now I think it's best if you two head to your dorms and got to bed." The twins nodded making their way to the door. "Oh and do me a favor, after tonight please don't come looking for the mirror again." This caused Harry and Hermione to stop and turn towards the professor looking at eachother they nodded their agreement. Slipping underneath the cloak each twin was reflecting on their Headmaster's words. Each coming to the conclusion that his answer was false, but neither really dwelling on it.


End file.
